Enemy From Within
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: The Winx Club are as close as sisters, they would do anything to help each other out. But why is it that Bloom is starting to have dreams of her destroying the ones that she cares for the most?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any part of Winx Club**

**Chapter 1**

"We need to find her." Musa said with fear in her voice.

The Winx girls continued into the forest that was before them looking for any sign of Bloom. After walking a little farther into the forest Layla stopped and gasped.

"Please tell me that is not what I think it is." Layla said as she pointed toward a plant with red on it.

Tecna walked over and looked at the plant in question. After a few seconds she turned her attention back toward the others.

"It's blood, no telling if it's hers or not though." Tecna said as she slowly stood back up.

"I hope that it's not hers." Flora said, "Which way do you think we should go?"

"Looks like what ever left this went that way." Tecna said as she pointed off in the distance.

All the girls continued in the distance that Tecna had pointed until they reach the bottom of a cliff. Looking up the cliff they all decide that what they where looking for could not have climbed the cliff with what it had with it. Roxy gasped as she saw some more blood trailing off along the side of the cliff. They all followed the blood trail until they reached a cave that it entered.

"Why did it have to go into a cave?" Stella asked.

"I know you don't do well in the darkness but we need to find her." Musa said.

"I know." Stella said, "I just hope that she can take the news about her parents."

"I hope so also." Roxy said, "From what the guards told us what ever took Bloom mauled both her parent to the point that they where barely recognizable."

"We better get going." Musa said.

One by one they entered the small cave entrance. As they slowly entered a larger chamber each girl began to release magic so they could see. They where amazed by the sight in front of them. To their left was a lake with crystal clear water, hanging above the lake where stalactites dripping water down into the lake.

"If we weren't so desperate to find Bloom this might be a bit fun in here." Layla said as she looked around the chamber of the cave.

As they looked around at their surrounding everyone could hear sound of groaning in the darkness. Everyone turned their attention in the direction of the groaning but could see nothing in the darkness.

"Do you think that could have been Bloom?" Roxy asked.

"I hope so." Flora said.

Everyone headed in the direction of the groaning. Before they could find what was making the sound they arrived at the wall of the chamber, as they looked at the wall they could see three different passages. The sound of groaning was heard again but it sounded like it was coming from all three passages.

"Can you tell which one she is in Musa?" Stella asked.

"The echo's are so bad in here it sounds like it is coming from all three of them." Musa said as she looked at the different passage ways.

"Since there are three passageways then we need to split into three groups to check each one." Tecna said.

"Then how do we want to split up?" Stella asked.

"I think that Roxy and Flora should go down one, Stella you and Tecna should go down another and me and Musa will go down the third." Layla said.

Everyone agreed and went down their respective passageways. As Tecna and Stella continued into the darkness of the passage they continued to hear the groaning coming from in front of them. Stella tried to produce more light with her magic but the more she tried to increase the light the dimmer it got around them. As the groaning grew louder they could see that the passage way that they where in was about to lead into another chamber.

After walking into the new chamber, both Tecna and Stella looked around at their new surroundings. They where shocked to see that this chamber also had a lake in it to the left as they entered.

"Stella I know that we can still hear that groaning but I think that we should take a small break." Tecna said as she walked over to the lake.

"That's fine with me." Stella said.

Something caught Stella's attention in the darkness and she tried to increase the light to see if she could make it out. As she continued to increase the magic in her right hand what felt like claws came down across her face. The strike from what ever it was left four gashes in Stella's face one going right through her right eye. As Stella dropped down to the ground she screamed out in pain loud enough that everyone in the cave could here her.

Tecna turned to see Stella laying on the ground in pain and began to move toward her. After taking two steps a quick but painful sensation had hit Tecna in the neck. She placed her hands over the spot that she had just felt the pain at. Tecna then raised her left hand up in front of her face and saw in the small amount of light that was in the chamber that it was covered in blood. She took one more step before she collapsed to the ground from the loss of blood.

Stella heard a loud thump and forced herself to turn her head. She saw Tecna laying there with blood slowly pooling around her. After a few seconds another pain was felt in her left arm. Stella screamed again from this pain and looked at her arm. When she had full turned her head so she could see what was causing this pain she was shocked. A black claw was sticking into her arm. As her vision began to blur from her blood she followed the claw up the leg and was shocked at what she saw. Before she could say anything another claw came down right through her chest.

The others arrived all at the passage way that Stella and Tecna had taken just a few minutes before at roughly the same time. After moving as fast as they could in the limited light they all emerged into the chamber that was at the end of the passage. When they moved a few feet into the chamber Musa saw Tecna laying on the ground.

"Tecna!" Musa called out as she ran over to her friend.

After reaching where Tecna was Musa dropped down to her knees and lifted her up off the ground. She then gasped as the little bit of blood flowed from the small gash on Tecna's neck. Musa began to look around franticly.

"Is everything ok?" Layla asked as she caught up to Musa.

"No Tecna's dead." Musa said sadly.

The others gasped when they heard the news. Musa placed Tecna back on the ground and slowly stood up.

"Stella where are you?" Musa called out into the darkness.

There was no answer. Musa looked at the others and then started to go into the darkness. Each girl walked into the darkness in different directions, after a few moments Layla called out that she had found Stella. When the others arrived to where Stella was they each felt sick to their stomachs when they saw her.

"What could have done this to them?" Flora asked.

After a few moments a growl was heard not far off from where they where all standing.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know, but we better transform before we find out."

"Winx Believix." Musa, Layla, and Flora called out before they transformed.

"Magic." Roxy said.

Before Roxy could fully transform she went flying off past the other girls. As Roxy hit the ground she rolled a few times before she came to a stop. Flora made her way over to where Roxy had stopped rolling and started to feel sick to her stomach again.

"Roxy no!" Flora said with sadness in her voice.

When Layla made her way over she saw four deep claw marks raked across her face and across her chest. Blood was pouring out of all of the wounds and they both saw that Roxy was not breathing any longer and her eyes had no sign of life in them.

"This can't be happening." Flora said as she took a step away from Roxy.

"There's nothing that we can do for them now." Layla said sadly, "We need to find Bloom now before something happens to her."

After a few moments of quietly crying for her lost friends Flora turned around and took a few steps.

"Where's Musa?" Flora asked.

A few moments later a roar echoed through out the chamber. The sound was like a person scraping their finger nails across a chalkboard. It caused both Layla and Flora to cringe for a second.

"There is something in here with us." Musa yelled out.

Musa yelled out in pain as another roar was heard. Both Flora and Layla began to fly toward where they had just heard Musa. When they arrived they found one of Musa's wings laying on the ground. A few seconds later a loud crack was heard before another scream. When they arrived where the sounds had just come from Musa flew right between them into one of the walls of the chamber they had just entered.

Musa slowly stood up favoring her left leg. Both Flora and Layla could tell that what ever was attacking Musa had broken her leg.

"Musa we need to get you out of here." Layla said as she flew over to her friend.

"No we need to stop this thing so we can find Bloom." Musa said as blood slowly trickled out of her mouth.

Flora turned around to see a fire ball fly from the darkness and hit the ceiling above Musa causing it to collapse. Layla flew into the falling rocks to help get Musa to safety. As she neared Musa a second fireball hit Layla sending her flying out of the falling rocks. As Layla stood back up and turned around to head back to Musa she saw that her friend was laying on the ground with different size boulders on top of her. Pools of blood where coming out of the ones on her left leg and right arm. Another lager boulder had landed right on Musa's back.

Layla turned toward the darkness where the two fireballs with rage in her eyes. Flora and Layla watched as a creature walked into the light of the chamber that they where in. The creature had some human characteristics but also had scales; it had four claws covered in blood. This creature also had what looked like reddish hair and black eyes. It snarled at both girls standing in front of it.

Both Flora and Layla looked at the creature standing in front of them and gasped when they saw it.

"It looks like that is a cross between a person and a dragon." Layla said.

"They must be under some type of spell for that to happen to them." Flora said as a fireball flew by.

Layla took one step toward the creature but it disappeared right in front of them. As she looked around a vicious pain hit her left leg. When Layla looked down she saw a gash right along the thigh of her leg. Layla screamed out in pain as she looked back up. After turning her face back to where the creature was it reappeared at the same spot.

"That thing is fast." Layla said with pain in her voice, "Morphix Barrage!"

Layla moved both of her hands in front of her as Morphix bubbles continuously flew at the creature. Flora saw a small smile appear on the creatures face as it flew up into the air. As the Morphix neared the creature it moved to the left to avoid the first batch of the Morphix. As Layla moved her hands to the left the creature circled around the bubbles as it closed in on Layla. When it reached her it swiped it right claw at Layla's left arm. The impact caused four gashes to appear on the arm from her shoulder down to her elbow. Layla's attack stopped from the pain.

The creature then turned its head at Flora. It then charged Flora before she could create any spells to attack the creature. As it went by Flora felt that it had hit her on the left side of her waist. She dropped down to one knee from the pain and placed her hands on top of where she was just attacked. The creature then landed right next to Flora and looked down at her.

"Morphix Blast!" Layla yelled out.

A lager amount of Morphix liquid flew at the back of the creature standing between both Flora and Layla. A small smile grew on Layla face when she saw that the creature had not seen the attack coming. At the last moment the creature moved to its right to avoid the attack and watched as the Morphix hit Flora directly in the chest sending her flying off into the wall behind her.

"Flora!" Layla yelled out.

Layla started to run over to where Flora was now starting to stand back up on her feet. As she neared Layla felt a sharp pain in her back. Layla coughed up some blood as she turned her head to see behind her. When she finished turning her blurring vision she saw that the creature was standing behind her. She then looked down in front of her and saw four claws extended through her chest.

"Flora get out of here." Layla said before she went limp.

The creature removed its claws from Layla letting her fall to the ground and began to move toward Flora. It began to giggle as it neared her.

"So you are the last pixie that I need to deal with." The creature said with a raspy voice.

"Where is Bloom?" Flora asked, "Did you kill her also?"

The creature laughed as a light enveloped the creature. Flora had to cover her eyes from the blinding light. When the light dimmed Flora looked at the creature with a shocked face.

"No I did not kill her." Bloom said with a smile.

Bloom raised her hands above her head and began to build fire in between them. As the fires grew in strength it raised higher above her.

"Bloom don't do this." Flora yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Hell Fire!" Bloom said calm and coldly as she lowered her hand in front of her.

The massive fireball floating above Bloom's head slowly moved toward Flora. As she watched the fire moving toward her Flora began to move to her left. The fireball matched her move as it neared Flora. The heat from the fire was so intense that Flora began to have trouble breathing. Bloom stood with a smile on her face as the fire consumed Flora. Flora's screams where drowned out from the sound of the flames. As the flames dissipated Bloom watched as Flora's burned body collapsed to the ground.

"You have done a good job my dear Bloom." A voice from behind her said.

"Thank you." Bloom said without looking back.

The person behind Bloom placed a hand on her left shoulder. Bloom then nuzzled her head against the hand.

"I want you to now rest." The voice said.

Bloom slowly closed her eyes. After she was asleep the person that was with her slowly lowered her down to the ground and began to laugh.

**Please Review I would love to know what you readers think of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bloom woke up clutching her blue evening gown with her right hand. Bloom sat up so quickly that she sent Kiko flying off of her bed. Kiko stood up and looked up at Bloom seeing her staring off into the distance. He jumped up to try and get Bloom's attention. After a few moments of jumping Bloom finally looked down and picked the little blue bunny up.

"I'm sorry Kiko." Bloom whispered as she picked him up and placed him on her bed.

Bloom stood up after petting Kiko for a few moments and then walked over to the window of her bedroom. Looking outside she could see that the sun was just starting to rise in the distance. She then looked over to her left and saw that Flora was still sleeping. Quietly she crept over to the closet to get her clothes for the day before she walked over to the door. After opening the door and stepping out she turned back and looked at Flora before she quietly closed the door. After changing into her polka dot shirt with a heart emblem on the front and a blue puffy skirt and her blue and pink heals in the bathroom Bloom walked out to the living room of the apartment.

As Bloom entered the living room she saw that no one was there. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a frozen breakfast biscuit. She used her magic to warm it up so that she did not wake anyone up. Before Bloom left for a little morning walk she left a note for everyone else telling them that she would see them at Love and Pet later in the morning.

Bloom walked down the streets of Gardenia watching the sun rise. As she neared the next street she was thinking of what happened in the dream that she had just woken up from. Not looking where she was going Bloom did not notice that she was now walking in the middle of the street. A car horn made her look up just in time to avoid being hit by the car.

"You stupid girl watch where your going." The driver of the car yelled as he slowly drove by Bloom.

Bloom jumped back and watched as the car pulled away from her. After a few moments she turned and continued to walk the same direction that she had just been going. After walking a few more blocks Bloom entered the park that she was heading toward. Finding a quiet area she sat down on one of the benches and stared off into space. She never even noticed the person walking up.

"Hello mind if I sit down?" The person asked.

Bloom turned her head and saw a young pale skinned woman with blue eyes and light purple hair that reached the middle of her back tied up with a red ribbon standing near by. She was wearing a black dress with a red belt. She had on a pair of red boots with white toes and grey soles.

Bloom slid over to make room for the young woman. After the girl sat down she stretched her legs out to a more comfortable position. She smiled and waved at some kids that where playing in the park not far away.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself." The young woman said as she turned her head to Bloom, "My name is Raquel."

"My name is Bloom." Bloom said without moving her head.

"You seem to be deep in thought." Raquel said after a few minutes of silence.

Bloom just sat there quietly. Raquel turned her head to look back at the kids playing in the distance.

"You don't want to talk about it do you?" Raquel asked.

"No." Bloom said.

"It's better to let things out instead of bottling them up." Raquel said turning her vision back to Bloom.

"I just want to think quietly for a little bit." Bloom said with anger in her voice.

"Sorry if I made you mad." Raquel said.

Bloom stood up and took a few steps away from the bench before she stopped. She turned around and looked at Raquel for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you." Bloom said.

"That's fine." Raquel said as she stood up.

"If you still want to talk later you can find me at Love and Pets." Bloom said.

"I might take you up on that offer." Raquel said, "I might be by later."

Bloom nodded her head before she left the park. She walked down the street in the direction of work. As she neared the intersection she heard a motor scooter pulling up behind her and stopping.

"Bloom tell that friend of yours that I am going to take Brandon away from her." The voice on the scooter said.

"Mitzi I don't want to deal with this right now." Bloom said without looking back.

"I don't care what you want." Mitzi said as she got off of her motor scooter.

Mitzi walked over and grabbed Bloom right shoulder and began to turn her around. Before Mitzi could react she was hit in the chest by a fireball that Bloom had been creating. The blast was strong enough to knock the helmet out of Mitzi's hands. Bloom looked at the girl now flying through the air and a small smile developed on her face as she sent repeated fireballs at Mitzi. There where no ashes left of Mitzi by the time the helmet landed near her scooter.

Bloom stood there for a few minutes before she dropped to her knees and tears began to fill her eyes.

"What have I done?" Bloom yelled out.

Bloom stayed there in her knees for a few minutes crying. She slowly stood up looked at the scooter sitting at the side of the road. A small smile began to grow on Bloom's face again.

"Why do I feel sad for her?" Bloom asked herself quietly, "She was trying to steal Brandon from Stella again. Now Stella; does not need to worry about losing him to anyone." Bloom began to giggle as she looked at the scooter again, "Stella might even thank me for this."

Bloom turned and walked down the street away from the scooter. Before she reached the end of the street she turned back and sent a fireball at the scooter. As the scooter went up in flames she began to laugh.

Bloom turned back around and continued to walk the way that she had just been going. As she neared Love and Pets she could see the line of people waiting outside the shop.

Flora noticed Bloom as she entered the store. She rushed over to her friend and noticed the redness around Bloom's eyes.

"Are you ok Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Bloom said.

"It's not like you to leave like you did this morning." Stella said as she walked by.

"I know and I need to talk to all of you about that." Bloom said.

"Should we close up for the day then?" Flora asked.

"No it can wait until after work." Bloom said.

The day at the shop went by fast. Bloom told the last person to have a god night as they left. After shutting the door she joined the others as they gathered together near the middle of the shop.

"So why did you take off this morning?" Musa asked.

"Yeah did we do something to upset you?" Layla asked.

"I had a nightmare last night and I needed to clear my head before I told you all about it." Bloom said as she looked down at the ground.

"It must have been some nightmare to make you leave like you did." Tecna said.

Bloom nodded her head before she looked up at her friends. She sat their telling them what happened during the nightmare. As she told them what happened during the nightmare she witnessed each of her friends having a shocked face.

"That sounds like it was a horrible dream." Flora said.

"It was." Bloom said, "When I woke up it I didn't know what to do, I just did not want to bring this up at the beginning of the day."

As the girls sat there quietly looking at one another someone began to knock on the door of the shop. Stella stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up slightly. She looked at the young woman standing outside for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for the night." Stella said.

"I know I could tell from the lights." The woman said, "Bloom said to meet her here though."

"What's your name so I can ask if she wants to talk?" Stella asked.

"My name is Raquel." Raquel said as she looked at Stella.

"I'll be right back." Stella said as she shut the door.

Stella walked back over to the others and looked right at Bloom.

"Bloom a Raquel is outside saying that you told her to meet you here." Stella said.

"I did tell her to meet me here." Bloom said, "Go ahead and let her in."

Stella walked back to the door and let Raquel into the shop. Before she took more then two steps into the shop she sat her bag and the wooden sword that she was carrying with her down.

"Sorry came over after Kendo practice." Raquel said.

Raquel walked over and joined the others where they where sitting. She looked at Bloom. Bloom looked up and smiled at Raquel. When Raquel looked at Bloom's face she could still see redness around her eyes.

"Everything ok?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah." Bloom said before looking back at the ground.

Raquel then looked at the others around the small area smiling at each person. Flora looked at Bloom before she looked back at Raquel with a smile.

"My name is Flora." Flora said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Flora, it's nice to meet you." Raquel said.

"Let me introduce the rest, you know Bloom, this is Stella, Musa, Layla, and Tecna." Flora said as she pointed to each person.

Raquel nodded at each girl as Flora named them.

"So when and where did you meet Bloom?" Musa asked.

"I meet her this morning at the park." Raquel said, "She seemed distracted about something, I asked if she wanted to talk about it but she said that she did not want to so I left it like that."

Raquel looked at Bloom before standing up; she walked over next to Bloom and bent down next to her.

"Listen like I said it is better to let things out instead of bottling them up, I can see that you have great friends and they would listen to whatever you would want to talk about." Raquel whispered before she stood back up, "But if there is something that you don't want to talk to your friends with I will listen to anything that you would like to say."

Bloom lifted her head back up to look at Raquel. When her sight met Raquel's face she saw a compassionate smile. A small smile grew on Bloom's face before she nodded her head.

"Like I said it was nice to meet all of you but I need to go." Raquel said.

"Let me walk you out." Flora said as she stood up.

Both girls walked over to the bag and sword the Raquel had sat down. After reaching the door Flora opened it for Raquel to leave. Before she took more then two steps outside Raquel turned back toward Flora.

"Is she truly ok?" Raquel asked, "I can tell that she has been crying quit often today."

"We asked her a few times what was wrong but she would not tell us." Flora said, "But she will tell us when she is ready."

"Ok." Raquel said as she pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's my phone number, give me a call if you need help with anything." Raquel handed the paper to Flora.

"Thanks." Flora said as she accepted the piece of paper.

Flora closed the door and walked back over to where the others where. She sat down with the rest and quietness overtook the shop.

"She seems like a nice person." Tecna said after a few moments of silence.

"Did I contact you a bad time?" A voice called from over at the computer.

Everyone walked over to the computer. When they arrived, an elderly woman with white hair and a purple dress was on the computer screen.

"It's good to see you Ms. Faragonda." Musa said, "What did you need?"

"I need all of you to come back to Magix." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Is something wrong?" Bloom asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Should we go and get the specialists?" Stella asked, "This seems like it might be important."

"Saladin is contacting them as we speak, they will meet you all here." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ok see you soon." Bloom said before Tecna shut the computer off.

"Winx Believix." Each girl yelled out.

After transforming the girls used their Zoomix wings to transport to Magix. After arriving in the city of Magix the girls flew off to Alfea. When they arrived they saw a girl that they had not seen for the last few months.

"It's good to see all of you again." Roxy said as the girls landed.

"How has it been here at Alfea?" Musa asked.

"It's been fine." Roxy said as they all entered the front door of the school.

"Do you have any idea what Ms. Faragonda wants?" Bloom asked.

"No she wouldn't tell me." Roxy said.

As the girls entered the waiting area for Ms. Faragonda's office a young woman with a freckled face with gray eyes and short burgundy hair sat at the reception desk. She was wearing a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal in the middle and a black vest; she had on a black skirt being held up by two belts on white and the other dark red. She had on black knee high boots with gray straps on them.

"Mirta it's great to see you." Flora said as she ran over and gave her friend a hug, "What are you doing here and where is Griselda?"

"Ms. Faragonda asked if I could help out while Griselda is on leave. One of her family members is very sick." Mirta said, "She also told me to have you wait until the specialists got here before you went in." Mirta smiled at the rest of the Winx Club, "You might as well take a set they should be here soon.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girls did not have to wait long before they heard the engine of a Redfountian ship landing outside in the quid of the school. About five minutes after the sound of the ship engines shutting off the door to the waiting room opened.

One by one the specialists entered the room. Each boy smiled and walked over to their girlfriend. Bloom and Sky hugged each other as did Brandon and Stella. Helia gave Flora a kiss on the forehead. Timmy walked over and sat down next to Tecna. Riven leaned against the wall near Musa.

"I'll let Ms. Faragonda know that you are all here." Mirta said as she stood up.

Mirta walked from behind the green desk over to the large blue doors. She opened the right door and entered. A few moments later Mirta walked back out of the door. She looked at everyone with a serious face after she shut the door behind her.

"You can all enter." Mirta said before she walked back over behind the desk.

As each person entered Ms. Faragonda's room they saw that she had multiple books on her purple desk. She was rubbing the sides of her heads. After a few seconds Ms. Faragonda looked up at everyone and grabbed her glasses from the top of the desk.

"I am happy that you are all here." Ms. Faragonda said, "Please take a seat."

The girls sat down in the chairs that where near the desk, while the specialists stood behind the chairs. Ms. Faragonda looked at everyone and they could all tell that she was exhausted.

"Is everything ok Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"No Bloom everything is not ok." Ms. Faragonda said, "I just recently got a message from Princess Amentia of Downland."

"What did the message say?" Flora asked.

"The message said the strange things have been happening at Shadowhaunt. It also says that she has sent warriors to investigate but none have returned." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Did she say what the strange things that have been happening?" Tecna asked.

"She said that she would inform you of what was happening when you arrived." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to tell us before we head to Downland?" Sky asked.

"Just be careful." Ms. Faragonda said.

Everyone nodded their heads before heading for the door to Ms. Faragonda's office. As they left, everyone said goodbye to Mirta as they passed by. When everyone left the front door of the school Bloom pulled Roxy aside near the red ship.

"Roxy I want you to stay here." Bloom said as she placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Am I part of the Winx Club?" Roxy asked as she looked at Bloom.

"Yes you are." Bloom said.

"Then why can't I go?" Roxy asked.

"You're just not trained enough to go to Downland." Bloom said, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Roxy closed her eyes for a few seconds and breathed in deeply. As she exhaled Roxy opened her eyes to look directly into Bloom eyes. As Roxy looked she could see the fear and concern that Bloom was felling for her life in the eyes that she was looking at.

"Ok Bloom I will stay here but if you need me call." Roxy said.

"I will." Bloom said as she removed her hand from Roxy's right shoulder.

Bloom turned to the entrance of the ship and boarded. After walking to the cockpit of the ship she sat down in one of the empty seats. Everyone looked back at Bloom as she sat down.

"Let's get going." Bloom said.

Helia nodded his head and close the loading ramp. Then he activated the engines to lift the ship up off of the ground. As the ship was heading toward the cave that would take them to Downland Musa walked over to where Bloom was sitting.

"Why did Roxy stay behind?" Musa asked.

"She stayed on my request." Bloom said, "I just don't think that she is ready for Downland and Shadowhaunt."

"Understandable, she only came to Alfea a little over four months ago." Tecna said, "Also I don't know how good her powers would be where we are going."

After flying to the entrance to Downland Helia landed the ship. He then pressed the button on the control console to lower the loading ramp of the ship. After the sound of the ramp coming in contact with the ground was heard everyone unbuckled themselves and walked out of the ship. They gathered together just outside of the cave that they would be taking to get to their destination.

"Are you going to be ok Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I should be." Stella said as she looked at the cave, "I have stronger magic then the last time I went in there." Stella looked turned to look at the others, "I just wish that we did not have to go in there."

"You know you can always stay out here." Riven said as he walked by and entered the cave.

"I'm coming." Stella said with slight anger in her voice.

After walking through the tunnels everyone finally arrived at Downland. They where stopped by a lager armored Downlander and where guided to the palace. When they entered a short red head person with blue eyes was standing near the throne.

"Hello, my friends." The red headed person said.

"Sponsus it is good to see you." Sky said as he stepped forward looking around the room, "Where is Princess Amentia?"

"She will be here in a few minutes." Sponsus said as he walked over to shake everyone's hands.

It did not take long before a tall young woman with a tanned skin tone and black hair that reached down to her waist came walking into the room. She was wearing a red dress with golden swirls, a silver pearl belt and a red hood that formed a cape on her back. She quickly walked over to the throne and sat down with her eyes closed and hands raised in front of her mouth. After sitting there for a few moments she opened her large orange-brown eyes and looked at everyone.

"This pains me but it must be done." The young woman said as she lowered her hands.

Everyone stood there and looked at Princess Amentia as she lowered her hands onto the arm rests of the throne.

"What's happened?" Bloom asked.

"About four days ago the sound of laughter began to echo throughout the kingdom." Amentia said, "After investigating we found out that the sound was coming from Shadowhaunt. I sent some of our soldiers to investigate." Amentia closed her eyes before she continued, "None of them have come back." Amentia opened her eyes and looked at Sponsus, "I wanted to send more of our guards to find out what happened but Sponsus convinced me that we could use the help."

"Will go see what we can find out." Helia said.

"Thank you." Amentia said as she slowly bowed her head.

Everyone bowed their heads and left the throne room. Before they could leave for Shadowhaunt Sponsus came running up from behind.

"I just wanted to tell you all to be careful the soldiers that Amentia sent where some of the best that we have here in the Downland." Sponsus said after catching up with everyone.

"We will." Timmy said with a smile.

"We'll also look for your missing soldiers." Brandon said.

"Thank you my friends." Sponsus said before he turned around and headed back.

The trip to Shadowhaunt was quick. As everyone entered the castle it was eerily quiet. There was no sign of any of the missing soldiers from Downland. After reaching the end of a hallway Bloom stopped and started to look around.

"Are you alright Bloom?" Flora asked.

"I just thought I heard someone giggling." Bloom said as she looked around the hallway.

"I didn't hear anything." Musa said as she looked at Bloom.

Bloom took another few steps before she stopped.

"There it is again." Bloom said, "I think it's coming from this way." Bloom took off running.

As Bloom was running down the hallways she could hear her friends running right behind her. She turned down the side hallway that the giggling sound was coming from. After taking a few steps she noticed that the sound of her friends had stopped.

Bloom turned around and went back to the beginning of the hallway that she was just in. When she reached the end Bloom looked down the hallway that she had just turned from and saw nothing.

"Sky." Bloom yelled out.

There was no answer. Bloom called out for each of her friends but heard nothing. The giggling began to grow louder as Bloom continued to run through the halls looking for her friends. As Bloom neared a closed wooden door she could tell that the giggling that she was hearing was coming from behind it.

As Bloom reached her hand to open the door she heard who ever was giggling started to laugh. The sound caused Bloom to pull her hand away from the door.

"It's alright you can come in." A voice from behind the door said.

Bloom gulped once before she grabbed the handle of the door. As she open the door it made creaking sounds of years of neglect. Bloom looked into the room that was behind the door and saw a chair in the middle of the room. As she slowly walked into the room Bloom noticed that there was no one else in the room.

"Hello is someone here?" Bloom asked as she continued to look around the room.

The sound of laughter made Bloom turn toward the chair in the room. As she stood there a black flame flew down from the ceiling of the room. After the flame landed on the chair a flash caused Bloom to cover her eyes with her hands. When the light dissipated to the point that Bloom could see she saw shadow in the shape of a man sitting in the chair. The shadow looked at Bloom with its glowing white eyes.

"It is nice to see you Bloom." The shadow said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Bloom asked as she looked at the shadow.

"To who I am you can call me D." The shadow said as it looked right back into Bloom's eyes, "As to how I know who you are I have been watching you for a while now."

"Why have you been watching me?" Bloom asked with some anger in her voice.

"I mean you no harm I was just watching to make sure you are ready." D said.

"Ready for what?" Bloom asked.

"I am just here to give you a warning about an evil that is coming." D said with what looked like a small smile on his face.

"What kind of evil are we talking about?" Bloom asked.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Another voice said as a second black flame appeared near the ceiling.

The new black flame flew down and stopped near the first shadow. After a few seconds a flash like the first caused Bloom to cover her eyes with her hands again. When she removed her hands she saw a second shadow in the shape of a woman was floating near the first shadow. She looked at Bloom with her glowing red eyes before she landed on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around the first shadows neck.

"You can call me B." The second shadow said.

"Getting back to what I was talking about." D said, "The evil that is coming, you are not fully ready for."

"Me and my friends will be ready for any evil." Bloom said.

"You and your friends can not defeat this evil right now." D said as he slowly stood up.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"There is half of your powers that you are not tapping into." B said as she stood up.

"What half of my powers?" Bloom asked as she turned her vision toward B.

"Your evil half." B said with a smile.

"I don't have an evil half." Bloom yelled.

"Then how do you explain what you did to Mitzi?" B asked with a small smile on her face.

"That was an accident." Bloom said sadly as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Then why did you smile when you did it?" B asked.

"I don't know, I did not mean to do it." Bloom said as she dropped to her hands and knees.

"Deep down you know that you enjoyed doing that." B said.

Bloom continued to look down at the ground breathing heavily for a few minutes. She then slowly stood up with her eyes closed.

"If you want to see evil I will give you evil." Bloom said with anger in her voice.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes and looked at B. B took a step back when she saw that Bloom's eyes where now going blood red. Bloom then lifted her hands in front of her and pointed them at B.

"Crimson Fire!" Bloom yelled.

A flame of crimson red flew from Bloom's hands and surrounded B. As the flames wrapped around B she smiled. Bloom watched as the form of B began to slowly become more solid. As the crimson flames neared her body Bloom was shocked to see that B now looked like Mitzi.

Bloom tried to stop the flames from encircling B but could not stop the attack. B who now looked like Mitzi began to scream in pain as the flames began to touch her skin. As the fire consumed B a small smile began to grow on Bloom's face. After the fire dissipated there was nothing left of B.

"See I told you that you enjoyed that." B said.

Bloom turned around to see B standing right behind her.

"Now unless you except your evil side Bloom that dream that you had will come true." D said as he walked back to the chair.

Before Bloom could say or ask anything else everything in the room began to darken. A few moments after her vision had become fully black Bloom could feel that she was being shaken. As she stood there she began to see that she was not alone.

"Bloom, Bloom are you ok?" Sky yelled as he shook Bloom lightly.

"Sky." Bloom said groggily before she fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Sky yelled.

Tecna and Timmy both ran over to check on Bloom. After a few moments Timmy looked up at Sky.

"She should be fine she just past out." Timmy said.

Tears began to fill Sky's eyes as he looked at Bloom laying down on the ground in front of him. Sky bent down and lifted Bloom up into his arms. Brandon placed a hand on Sky's left shoulder and smiled.

"Timmy said that she will be fine." Brandon said.

"I know I just want to get her out of here now." Sky said with sorrow in his voice.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After stopping by the palace of Downland to tell Princess Amentia that they did not see any sign of her missing soldiers, everyone made their way out of the cave system to the Redfountian ship. After climbing onto the ship Sky walked Bloom to one of the cabins and laid her down on the bed before he sat down in a chair near her. Brandon stood by the door and watched as Sky gently grabbed Blooms right hand while he quietly cried near her.

Brandon turned and left the two as he walked to the cockpit of the ship. After sitting down Brandon looked and Helia and slowly nodded his head. Helia turned toward the controls and activated the ships engines. After lift off he guided the ship back to Alfea.

After arriving back at Alfea, Helia careful landed the ship in the quad of the school. Before he shut the power off to the engines he lowered the loading ramp of the ship. Everyone stopped by the cabin that Bloom was in to see if she had woken up on their way out of the ship. After a few moments they all made their way out of the ship. When they where on the ground Layla looked toward the front of the school and saw two people standing there.

Ms. Faragonda and Roxy both smiled as everyone walked over to the front of the school. As they neared Roxy she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Where's Bloom?" Roxy asked.

Stella looked at Roxy with a few tears filling her eyes.

"She's still on the ship." Brandon said, "That's why we came here to let you two know what happened."

"Let's go to my office then." Ms. Faragonda said.

Ms. Faragonda led everyone to her office. As they walked into the waiting room Mirta stood up. Before she could move Ms. Faragonda moved a hand in front of her which caused Mirta to sit back down. After they all entered the office Ms. Faragonda walked around her desk and sat down, the girls sat down in the chairs that they had been in earlier that day while the specialists stood behind the chairs.

"Now tell me what happened." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at everyone.

"When we arrived at Downland Princess Amentia told us what had been happening at Shadowhaunt." Brandon said, "She told us that they had been hearing laughter echoing from Shadowhaunt for the last few days, she also said that they had sent soldiers to investigate and none of them had come back."

"After arriving at Shadowhaunt and looking around for a bit Bloom asked us if we heard and giggling." Musa said, "I told her that none of us did, after a few more steps Bloom said that she had heard the giggling again and took off running, we ran after her but could not catch up." Musa took a deep breath before she continued, "She turned a corner down the hall that we where all running down, when we turned the corner Bloom was standing still."

"Sky was the first one to get to her, when we got there it looked like Bloom was just staring off into space with distant eyes. It looked like her mind was not there." Flora said, "Sky was able to get her to come back to her senses but all she said was his name before she collapsed."

Riven had walked over near the lager windows on the right side of Ms. Faragonda's office. He looked out the window down at the ship below.

"That's when Sky lifted her off of the ground and carried Bloom out of Shadowhaunt." Riven said, "We stopped by Downland to let Princess Amentia know that there was no sign of her soldiers before we came here."

"I see." Ms. Faragonda said as she raised her hands in front of her face, "It saddens me over the loss of the Downland soldiers." Ms. Faragonda lowered her hands back to her desk and looked right at the girls, "Ok take Bloom back to your apartment to let her rest, after she wakes up let me know what she tells you."

The girls nodded their heads and slowly stood up. Ms. Faragonda walked everyone out to the shuttle and watched as Stella and Layla walked on to the ship. After a few moments they both returned carrying Bloom on their shoulders. Ms. Faragonda opened a portal to Earth for the girls to walk through.

"We'll get there as soon as we can." Sky said as he watched each person walk through the portal.

"Don't worry she should be fine after some rest." Stella said as her and Layla slowly walked through the portal.

Sky stood and watched as the portal slowly closed. After a few moments Roxy placed her left hand on his right shoulder. When he turned to look at Roxy he saw a reassuring smile on her face. Sky smiled before he climbed back onto the ship. After a few moments the ship lifted off and flew off toward Redfountian.

The portal let everyone out near the Love and Pets shop. After a bit of a walk they finally reached the apartment. Layla and Stella carefully walked into one of the bedrooms and placed Bloom on her bed. After quietly walking from the room Stella shut the door behind her.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to wake up?" Stella asked as she walked from the door.

After about an hour a knock was heard at the door. Layla stood up and walked over to answer. When she opened the door the specialists where standing outside.

"Has she woken up yet?" Sky asked.

"No not yet." Layla said.

As the specialists walked into the apartment, they walked over and sat down in the unoccupied chairs. Helia looked around and saw that Flora was not in the room. A few moments later she came walking in the front door.

"Everything ok Flora?" Helia asked.

"Yeah I just needed to go and water the plants on the roof of the apartment." Flora said as she walked over to an unoccupied chair.

Before anyone could say anything a knock was heard at the door. Stella stood up and walked over to the door. As she opened the door she was surprised by who was standing outside.

"Raquel." Stella said with a shocked voice.

"Hi Stella." Raquel said as breathing heavily.

"How did you find us?" Stella asked.

"I called her." Flora said.

"So how is Bloom doing?" Raquel asked, "Flora told me that she collapsed this morning."

"She's just exhausted." Tecna said.

"That's good." Raquel said as she finally caught her breath.

Raquel saw Brandon walk up behind Stella. He looked at Raquel and gave her a smile.

"I see that you have other people over just let me know when Bloom is feeling better." Raquel said as she turned from the door.

"Come on in and meet the rest of our friends." Stella said before Raquel could leave.

"You don't mind?" Raquel asked as she turned around.

"Not at all any friend of the girls is a friend of ours." Brandon said with a smile on his face, "My name is Brandon."

Raquel slowly walked into the apartment and looked at all the new faces. She nodded her had as Brandon introduced Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Riven. After setting her items down near the door Raquel slowly walked over to where everyone was.

"So how did you meet the girls?" Sky asked as Raquel sat down.

Raquel told them how she had meet Bloom the day before. She then told them how she met the rest of the girls later in the day.

"Did she ever tell you what was upsetting her?" Sky asked as he looked at Stella.

"No she still has not told us." Stella said as she shook her head.

Before anyone could say anything else, Bloom slowly stumbled out of the bedroom. She looked around at everyone before she lost her balance. Sky and Raquel both grabbed Bloom before she hit the ground. Both Sky and Raquel helped Bloom to sit down in one of the chairs. Everyone else either stood near by or sat in the chairs near her.

"What happened to you all?" Bloom asked, "The last thing I remember was being in Shadowhaunt."

"Shadowhaunt?" Raquel asked.

Everyone looked at one another before Flora and Helia nodded at each other.

"Raquel could you come with us and we'll explain." Helia said.

Raquel nodded her head before standing up with the other two. She followed both Helia and Flora into one of the bedrooms.

"Now what do you mean we disappeared?" Stella asked.

"Yeah after I turned the corner into that other hallway I didn't hear any of you." Bloom said looking at Stella, "I went back to see what was taking so long for all of you to catch up, but when I looked none of you where there." Bloom turned her vision until she had looked at everyone, "I started to look all around Shadowhaunt but could not find any of you."

Sky reached over and placed a reassuring hand onto Bloom's lap.

"After looking for a while I reached a closed door." Bloom continued, "I could hear that the giggling that I had been hearing was coming from inside. I entered the room behind the door but then everything went black."

"None of that happened Bloom." Layla said.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"You just stood in the middle of the hallway Bloom." Riven said as he stood up, "We tried to get you to respond but you just continued to stand there." Riven began to walk toward the front door and stopped to lean against the wall.

"I was shaking you to try and get you to respond." Sky said, "After a little time passed you passed out after saying my name. We then brought you back here."

The door to the bedroom that Helia and Flora had taken Raquel to slowly opened. Everyone looked to see a shocked Raquel.

"So you all have magical powers." Raquel said with a shocked voice.

"No not all of us." Tecna said, "None of the guys can use magic." Tecna looked over at Layla.

"One of the guys could use magic." Layla said sadly, "He was my Fiancé, but he lost his life when the specialists where fighting a group called the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Raquel said as she looked down at the floor.

Riven looked down at the bags that Raquel was carrying as she entered the apartment. When he saw something interesting he bent down and grabbed it. As he stood up he had something wooden in his hands.

"What is this?" Riven asked.

"It's called a Bokken." Raquel said as she looked over at Riven, "I use it to practice Kendo."

"It's a piece of junk." Riven said.

"What did you just say?" Raquel asked with anger in her voice as she stood up.

"I said that it is a piece of junk." Riven said, "What do you even use it for?"

"I use it to practice with a sword at the park that I met Bloom at."

"If you use this thing then you can't really be that good with a sword." Riven said.

"I fight you any time you want to." Raquel said.

"When and where?" Riven asked.

"Give me a few minutes." Raquel said as she pulled out her cell phone.

A few minutes later Raquel closed her cell phone and put it away. She glared right at Riven.

"Come on where going to the Dojo that I practice at." Raquel said as she grabbed the rest of her stuff.

Everyone followed Raquel the few blocks to a building that she entered. As each person entered they saw an older man with brown hair and blue eyes standing near the middle of the room wearing a blue tee shirt and black jeans. He smiled as everyone entered the Dojo.

"Thank you sensei." Raquel said as she walked up.

"Your welcome." The older man said, "I will be in my office if you need me."

Raquel nodded her head before the man walked to the back of the Dojo. She then walked over to a rack of wooden swords and pulled one out. After looking it over for a few moments she tossed it over to Riven.

"Hope you don't mind using that for this fight." Raquel said as she walked back over to Riven.

Riven looked over the sword for a few seconds before a smile grew on his face.

"Not at all." Riven said, "So how do we want to proceeded?"

"The first one that can not continue losses." Raquel said as she raised her sword in front of her.

Riven raised the sword in front of him to show that he was ready. After a few seconds Riven jumped at Raquel while he swung his sword down. She jumped to her right to avoid the attack and quickly swung her own sword at Riven's legs. As Riven watched the sword coming at him he dived over the sword and rolled along the ground for a few feet. He stood up and looked back at Raquel with a smile on his face.

"Not bad." Riven said.

"Same to you." Raquel said.

Riven swung his sword at Raquel's left side, she raised her sword to block the attack. As the two swords met a loud clack was heard throughout the room. The impact of the swords knocked Raquel off her feet. After sliding a little way she looked up at Riven who was standing right above her with a smirk on his face.

"Do you concede?" Riven asked.

"No." Raquel said as she kicked Riven's feet out from under him.

Riven jumped over Raquel's leg as it swung at him. When he landed Riven saw that Raquel was back on her feet looking right at him. Raquel charged at Riven and swung her sword at his right side. He raised his sword to block the attack. After the two swords connected Riven could feel a small numbness form in his hands. Before Riven could move the sword to counter attack Raquel spun so she was attacking Riven from his left side. The attack was so fast that he did not have a chance to react. Riven grimaced as Raquel's sword hit him.

Riven jumped away from Raquel and placed a hand over the area that had just been hit. He then looked at her while he was starting to breathe harder. As he stood there he could see Raquel was breathing hard also.

Riven charged at Raquel and swung his sword at her right leg with both hands gripping the hilt of the wooden sword tightly. As she moved her sword to block the attack Riven adjusted the swing to aim at Raquel's shoulder. Being out of position she could not move to block the swing. The impact sent her flying off her feet. After hitting the ground Raquel rolled for a few feet. After finishing the roll she stood back up quickly.

Both Raquel and Riven where breathing hard now and had a hand covering where they where just hit by one another. Each looked at the person in front of them and smiled.

"This will decide who is going to win." Sky said as he looked at both people in front of him.

**Please Review**

**Author Note-To everyone reading this story could you tell me who you would like to see win the fight at the end of the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bloom and the others watched as Riven and Raquel charged at each other. They could see both people griping the hilts of the swords that they where holding as tightly as they could. As Raquel swung her sword at Riven's side that she had hit earlier her left foot caught the edge of the mat that they where standing on. As she began to lose her balance Raquel's eyes widened as she saw the sword coming at her. She did not have the time to bring her sword up to block the attack. She only had enough time to lift her shoulder high enough to keep from having her head hit.

Everyone gasped as the sword Riven was holding hit Raquel in her left shoulder sending her toppling over. After rolling a few feet away Raquel looked up to see Riven standing above her with the tip of his sword pointed at her head. She looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"I concede." Raquel said with a smile on her face.

"Good." Riven said as he dropped the sword from his hands. "Your stronger then you look." Riven shook his hands a few times before he extended his right hand out to help her off of the floor.

"Yeah thanks I think." Raquel said as she grabbed Riven's hand.

After getting to her feet Raquel looked around and saw that everyone else had already gathered around her and Riven. She gave a small smile at everyone.

"Don't mind what he just said." Musa said as she looked glared at Riven, "That was just Riven being himself."

"Besides we could tell that if you didn't trip at the end you would have beaten him." Sky said as he placed his right hand on Riven's shoulder.

"What ever." Riven said as he walked away from everyone.

Riven walked a few feet from everyone before he dropped to one knee.

"Riven!" Musa yelled out as she ran over to him.

"I'll be fine just having a little trouble catching my breath right now." Riven said with pain in his voice.

Raquel could see the pain in Riven's face and ran off to the back of the building. A few moments later Raquel and her sensei returned. He moved over to Riven and forced him to lie down on his back. After moving his hands over the area that Raquel had hit with her sword he took a step back.

"I'm no doctor but he might have a cracked rib." The older man said, "At best those ribs are seriously bruised."

Riven was helped up off of the floor by Raquel's sensei.

"I'm taking you to go get checked out." The sensei said as he helped Riven slowly move to the front door.

As everyone was walking toward the door a beeping could be heard from Tecna's pocket. She pulled out her personal PDA and looked at it. After looking at it Tecna's eyes grew wide.

"Seems to be important. Phone is in the office." The sensei said as he looked over his shoulder, "Could you show her where it is Raquel?"

"Yes sensei." Raquel said before she turned toward Tecna, "Please follow me."

"Thank you." Tecna said.

Bloom watched as Raquel and Tecna headed to the back of the Dojo before she headed outside with the others. She arrived as Sky and the sensei had just finished putting Riven into the front seat of a black 1969 Shelby GT 500.

After watching the mustang drive off the noise of the door to the Dojo opening quickly made everyone turn back to see Raquel exiting the building.

"Tecna said that she needs all of you in the office now." Raquel said.

Everyone nodded before they went inside. As they entered the office they saw that Tecna was sitting at the computer. When Raquel looked at the screen she saw the face of an older woman that she had never seen before. When the woman saw everyone enter a small smile grew on her face.

As everyone finished gathering behind Tecna they all noticed that the smile faded and a serious look grew on Ms. Faragonda's face.

"You all need to get back here fast." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at everyone.

"What's wrong Ms. Faragonda?" Musa asked.

"An unknown force has attacked Downland." Ms. Faragonda said.

Raquel looked at everyone in the room before she opened her mouth.

"Um, what is Downland?" Raquel asked.

"It's one of the areas of the magical realms that I told you about." Flora said as she turned toward Raquel.

Ms. Faragonda turned to look at the girl she did not recognize.

"And who might you be?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She's our new friend." Stella said with a smile, "Her name is Raquel."

"It is nice to meet you Raquel." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile.

Ms. Faragonda's face became serious again as she looked at everyone.

"We'll get there as fast as we can." Layla said.

Ms. Faragonda nodded her head before she cut the signal off. Everyone looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"Winx Believix!" The girls called out.

Raquel stood their and watched as light surrounded each girl. She could see each girl transforming right in front of her. After the light faded a smile grew on her face.

Bloom was standing there wearing a midriff bearing top with puffy shoulders what was pink on top and blue on the bottom she also had on peach colored sleeves. She was also wearing a tutu like skirt which was colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that held a pair of purple bows in place there was also a matching purple band around and above the ruffles that where blue on the top and pink on the bottom. She had a pair of fingerless gloves on that where light blue in color. Her below the knee high heeled platform boots where pink with blue heels and toes over her pink socks. Her hair now reached the back of her knees and had a pair of small braids in the back connected with a golden heart barrette. Her large wings where lined blue with a pale blue interior, the wings themselves where decorated with pink hearts shapes and small dark blue heart gems.

Flora had on a fuchsia petal themed sleeveless midriff bearing top and a pink petal shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place with lime green frills underneath. She had on a pair of below the knee hot pink high heeled boots with white heels with light pink knee high socks, and hot pink and pink flower bracelets. Her wings where leaf shaped lined with emerald green with clover shapes lined with jade within them, the wings where shaded hot pink at the bottom orange in the middle and yellow at the top with purple leaf piercings along the sides of the wings. Her hair reached her knees and had a pair of buns on top of her head with turquoise blue bows.

Musa smiled as she was wearing a magenta tank top going over her left shoulder, a light thin pink strap was attached going over her right shoulder the top was also attached to a blue chocker. She had on magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue knee length capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied to her behind her waist. She also had on a pair of below the elbow fingerless pale pink gloves and bright red ankle platform shoes with pale pink heels over her ruffled red socks. Her ankle length blackish blue hair had a pink band in it with a thin braid that went down her right side. Her wings where rounded up and sported a music note shape they had a magenta outline around the purple-blue coloring in them.

Stella blew a kiss as she looked at Raquel. She was wearing a hot pink sleeveless tank top with an orange shirt over it. Her orange skirt had pink frills underneath it and a purple bow tied around her waist. She was wearing a pair of peach colored bands that started at the back of her hands and went to her mid forearms. She had on a pair of knee high orange socks under her pair of plum purple and white platform high heeled boots. Her ankle length blonde hair had a pair of pig tails on each side of her head. Her large bright orange wings where outlined in hot pink. They where decorated with hot pink, blue, purple and gold stars in them.

Layla winked as she stood there wearing a turquoise blue tube top with a lime green elbow length sleeve, she also had on a pair of turquoise blue knee length pants with lime green tutu styled ruffles at the top and bottom of the pants. Around her waist she was wearing a teal waist band. She had a pair of shin length teal and oink high heeled platform booth with lime green heals. She had a lime green chocker with golden diamonds hang from it around her neck. She had a peach colored elbow length handless glove on her left hand. She had a lime green bangle on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Her ankle length hair had a light turquoise blue hair band in it. Her sea green and ocean blue arched wings where outlined with turquoise green.

Tecna nodded before Raquel could see the smile on her face. She was wearing a lavender formfitting top with three sections cut out of her sleeves. She was also wearing a violet formfitting shirt and pants combination that had a neon green cord over her right shoulder. She had a pair of fingerless violet biker gloves on her hands. Under her pair of indigo and white ankle length platform boots that had lilac white tips she wore a pair of below the knee length lavender stockings. Her rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green wings had a purple outline to them with purple drop decorations and long purple twists to them at the bottom. Her magenta hair gave her a sophisticated look in Raquel's opinion.

"It's a good thing that my sensei is not here right now." Raquel said with a smile on her face, "He would be freaked."

Stella giggled a little from what she had just heard Raquel say.

"We need to go." Bloom said as she took a step in between everyone.

The other girls nodded.

"Zoomix!" The girls called out.

Raquel stood there and watched as the wings behind the girls transform. The wings all looked alike other then each girls wings matched the color of the clothing they where wearing.

Sky grabbed Bloom's right hand while Timmy, Helia, and Brandon did the same with Tecna, Flora, and Stella.

"We'll see you later Raquel." Musa said.

"I want to help if I can." Raquel said, "Besides I know that you are short handed since Riven is hurt."

"I'm sorry but you can't come." Bloom said as she looked down at the ground.

"Why not?" Raquel asked.

"We don't want to see you get hurt." Layla said as she placed a hand on Raquel's shoulder.

"Listen I can take care of myself and your down one fighter with Riven hurt." Raquel said as she looked at Bloom.

"She's right you know." Sky whispered into Bloom's ear, "But we still can't risk getting her hurt."

"I know." Bloom whispered back as she turned her face to look at Raquel.

When Bloom's vision reached Raquel she could see a determined face. She could tell that Raquel would not let this end without a fight. Layla turned to look back at Bloom. Bloom just gave a small nod before Layla turned back to Raquel.

Layla walked the rest of the way over to where Raquel was standing and looked right into her face. As she stood there she gave a small smile.

"If you're coming you better be ready for anything." Layla said quietly.

"Give me a few moments." Raquel said as she walked over to her sensei's desk.

Raquel pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. After she jotted something on the paper she walked out to the main room of the Dojo. She returned with her Bokken in her hand.

"You can leave that here." Sky said, "When we get to Magix where going to stop by Redfountian so we can get ready really quickly. While were there I get you a Phantoblade."

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Raquel said as she continued to hold on to the sword.

"It's no inconvenience." Sky said with a smile. "With what we might end up fighting that sword might break."

"Ok." Raquel said as she sat the Bokken down on the desk.

Raquel stepped over to where Layla was standing and grabbed onto her hand. A few seconds later everyone was standing outside the entrance to the Redfountian School. They all entered and a older man wearing a tan robe and tan sandals holding a yellow walking stave walked up with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see all of you." The old man said.

"Hello headmaster Saladin." Brandon said.

"Who might you be?" Saladin asked as he turned to look at Raquel.

"My name is Raquel." Raquel said.

"It is nice to meet you young lady." Saladin said.

Saladin looked around for a few moments before he looked back a Sky.

"Where is Riven?" Saladin asked.

"He was hurt on Earth." Sky said, "Raquel is here to help us out in his place."

"Ok." Saladin said, "I hope he is not to injured."

"We all know him and Riven should be fine soon." Helia said, "I am sorry uncle but we need to hurry and get ready to go to Downland."

"Then I will not keep you any longer." Saladin said as he turned around to walk down the hall.

Everyone rushed to the specialists rooms. The girls waited outside for a few minutes until the boys returned. Raquel could see that each specialist was wearing the same type of outfit. The only difference was the round jewel that was over their left chest area. Sky had a sky blue jewel, Brandon's was green, while Timmy's was yellow, and Helia had an orange jewel. After they nodded at the girls everyone quickly went down the hallways.

When they reached their destination Sky lead Raquel into a room. A few moments later they both returned to where the others where standing. As they walked down the hallways Brandon showed her how to activate the sword. After passing through a few more hallways they all made their way to the hanger. Before Raquel stepped on to the ship that was going to be used to get to the cave to enter Downland she activated the phantoblade that she was given. As the blade finished extending a smile grew on her face as she looked at the silver katana looking sword. She deactivated the sword and walked on to the ship. After entering the cockpit she sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"You where right Sky when you said that I would like the sword that you chose for me." Raquel said as the ship took off out of the hanger.

"I knew you would like it." Sky said with a smile on his face.

**Authors Note- To all the people that had given me their opinions on who should win the fight I thank you. Also to the same people I would like to know if the fight ended in a way that you liked. Also to anyone that is reading this story I would like to know what you think of it I have on the Anonymous Review ability for any people to leave reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the ship landed everyone could see two people waiting where they had just landed. Raquel could see that they where both fairies standing there watching as the ship landed.

The one of the fairy with violet eyes was wearing a sparkling spring green top that had a sleeve that went to her elbow on the left arm and with two pale lavender straps holding the top over her right shoulder. She had on an unattached sparkling spring green sleeve that reached from her hand to above her elbow. She had on a sparkling green shorts with a lime green belt that sported a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off of it. She was wearing a pair of green high heeled platform ankle boots with whitish heels. Her heart shaped hot pink wings where outlined with spring green, they also had pink swirls and spring green paw prints in them. She had long fuchsia hair with amber tips.

The one with grey eyes and burgundy hair smiled as Raquel looked at her. She was wearing a hot pink halter top with dark blue straps over both shoulders. She also had on a hot pink and dark blue skirt with a thin dark blue belt that had a diamond belt buckle. She was wearing a pair of sparkling dark blue elbow length gloves. She had on a pair of knee high dark blue platform boots that had hot pink bottoms. Her wings resembled butterfly wings with pale blue and purple designs in them, the wings had pale hot pink tips. Raquel looked and saw a chain around the girls neck with what looked like a small diamond shaped pendent.

"Roxy and Mirta what are you two doing here?" Stella asked.

"Ms. Faragonda sent us to help you out." Mirta said as she looked as Raquel with a smile.

Roxy walked over to the only face that she did not recognize and looked at her directly in the eyes. Raquel could not tell what the girl that was standing in front of her was thinking.

"Hi, my name is Roxy." Roxy said as she stuck a hand out, "What's yours?"

"Raquel." Raquel said as she shook the fairies hand in front of her.

"We can get to know each other better later." Sky said, "We better get going."

Everyone nodded before they entered the cave that they where near. After moving through multiple passageways they could hear screams coming from ahead of them. Bloom and the others began to move faster as the screams continued. As they exited into the cave that Downland was in they could see fires coming from almost every building.

Walking through the city they heard a scream coming from one of the building near them. They all entered the building and found one of the Downlanders being attacked by a purple creature that looked like a large dog that had a coat of silver spikes on its back. The creature turned to look at the people that had just interrupted it with its blood red eyes and snarled at them.

"What is that thing?" Raquel asked as she looked at it.

"I'm not sure but we need to get rid of it." Timmy said.

Helia jumped to his left as the creature jumped at him trying to latch on to him with its mouth. As the creature continued to move on toward its next target Helia unleashed his laser gloves which wrapped the creature up before it could lunge at Raquel. Sky walked over to the Downlander that was just being attacked.

Sky placed his hand on the Downlander. The Downlander did not move when he touched her. As Sky looked he saw a pool of blood below the person sitting in front of him on the floor. As Sky started to turn the person around he saw that the Downlander was a younger girl. After he finished turning her around he felt sick to his stomach. Sky backed away with dropping to the floor behind him. Bloom ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sky is everything ok?" Bloom asked before she looked over at the young girl.

When she saw the sight tears began to fill her eyes. The girl's right hand was missing; she also had claw gashes all over her body. There were bit marks on both arms one deep enough that Bloom could see the girls bones in it. She was missing a part of her thigh and had deep claw gashes along both legs. Her right foot was half gone. As Bloom looked close there where claw marks that went from one eye to the other.

Bloom turned her attention toward the creature that was still tied up by Helia. She lifted her right hand and started to build a fireball in it. As the fireball continued to everyone could see anger in her eyes. After she put enough magic into the fireball to make it half her size she shot it off at the creature. Everyone watched as the creature was struck by the fire. It let out a bone chilling howl as the flames consumed it.

"It deserved that." Bloom said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone turned and looked at Bloom; they could not believe what had just happened. As Sky slowly stood up he kept looking at where the creature had just been. He started to lift his hand to touch Bloom. As his hand neared her; another three of the creatures that Bloom had just burned burst through one of the walls near Flora.

"We need to get out of here." Brandon said.

Brandon swung his green broadsword at one of the creatures. The horizontal swipe hit one of the creatures on it right front leg, causing it to howl out in pain as it feel to the ground. Another of the creatures jumped at Timmy, but Sky knocked it away with his blue phantoshield. The force of the hit knocked the creature through the wall that it was sent flying into.

The final creature lunged at Raquel rolled to the left to avoid it. She turned to see the creature jumping at her again. Raquel swung her sword at the creature cutting off its left front leg as she rolled under it. As it landed the creature fell to the ground, it tried to stand up on its three legs but fell right back down to the ground.

"Let's go." Bloom said as she walked by the creatures.

After making it back outside of the building that they where just in everyone saw that the same type of creatures where climbing over buildings near by. A screech caused everyone to turn their visions to the top of the cave that Downland was in. Creatures that looked like large birds where flying near the top of the cave.

After looking around at all of the creatures Tecna noticed that they where going from building to building. One of the creatures that they had all just fought entered a window to a building not far away. A few seconds later screaming could be heard coming from inside. Bloom motioned for everyone to follow her. Everyone made their way to the large open area.

Reaching the area they could see many bodies laying all around on the ground. The look on everyone's faces where complete shock and horror. Sky turned his vision and saw that the palace was on fire in the distance.

"We need to get to the palace as fast as we can." Sky said as he pointed in the direction that he was looking.

The others turned to see the same sight that Sky was looking at. When they saw the sight everyone took off running toward the palace. When they arrived they could hear a creature roaring. The girls went from running to flying as soon as they heard yelling coming from the same direction that they had just heard the roaring coming from.

As the girls where about to turn a corner a large Downland guard came flying through the air hitting a wall near by. The Downlander slowly slid down the wall and they could see blood sticking where he had just hit the wall. Turning around the corner the girls saw a large bird swiping at the Downland guards with it claws.

From the back the girls could see that the bird had dark crimson feathers on it back, its tail was the same dark crimson that the feathers where. The bird took a small step back from the guards and bent its face down toward them. It let out a large screech sending them flying back from it. They watched as it slowly walked toward the guards and lifted its golden brown claws.

"Get away from them!" Layla yelled as she shot Morphix at the bird.

The bird stood still as the Morphix hit it in the back of the head. After every attack hit it the bird slowly turned to look at who had just attacked it. It looked at Layla with it black eyes. The bird let out a shriek as it jumped at Layla. One of the nearby that moved and pushed Layla out of the way of the claws of the bird. The claws came down cutting off the guards left leg. He screamed out in pain until the bird stepped down on top of him. The specialists arrived just as the unfortunate guards bones where cracking under the weight of the bird.

"Where is Princess Amentia?" Sky yelled at one of the near by guards.

"We don't know." The guard yelled back.

"How about Sponsus?" Brandon yelled.

"In there." The guard yelled as he pointed toward a nearby building.

"Bloom go and find out what happened." Sky yelled.

"Be careful Sky." Bloom said as she fly off toward the building.

Bloom entered the door and spotted Sponsus right away. She ran over to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. He struggled to look up at Bloom and when his vision finally reached her she could see that he was very weak. His face was pale and his vision looked distant.

"Are you ok?" Bloom asked.

Sponsus moved the hands that where over his stomach area. Bloom gasped when she saw the blood flowing from just behind where his hands where. Sponsus moved his hands back and gave Bloom a smile.

"Please save my dear Amentia." Sponsus said weakly.

"We will." Bloom said with a smile on her face.

"They took her." Sponsus said before he coughed.

Sponsus began to close his eyes after he was finished coughing. Bloom could see blood slowly flowing from his mouth. She shook him until his eyes fully opened again and he looked at her.

"Who took Amentia?" Bloom asked.

"Shadowhaunt." Sponsus said before he slouched over.

Bloom began to shake Sponsus again to try and have him open his eyes. After a few moments Bloom stopped shaking and he fell over to the floor that he was sitting on. She slowly stood up with a few tears in her eyes as she walked away from Sponsus. As she neared the door that she had entered she saw that the bird was gone and the others where just starting to enter the building.

"Is everything ok Bloom?" Raquel asked.

Bloom just shook her head for an answer. The others could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"Sponsus is gone." Bloom said, "Princess Amentia has been taken by someone."

"Do we know where?" Sky asked.

"His last words where Shadowhaunt." Bloom said as she walked by everyone toward the door, "I promised him that we would get her back."

"Then let's go." Brandon said as everyone followed Bloom out of the building.

As everyone left the palace they noticed that all of the creatures that where climbing over all of the buildings had vanished. Carefully they ventured to the cave that would take them to Shadowhaunt. Before starting down the cave, a sound from behind stopped them. Turning around they could see a few guards running up behind them.

"Please let us come and help out." One of the guards said.

"You can come only if you won't slow us down." Bloom said.

The guards nodded their heads before they all took off running toward Shadowhaunt. After moving through the caves as fast as they could everyone arrived at the bridge outside of the castle. After one of the guards took a few steps out onto the bridge the same dark crimson bird that had attacked the Downland palace lifted the guard into the sky. After a few seconds a scream of pain was heard from just above the top of the cave that they where all still standing in.

"Great so this is where that bird went to." Another on of the guards said.

The large bird landed on the bridge between everyone and Shadowhaunt looking at the cave that everyone was still inside. It just sat there watching the people near it with its black eyes looking for any opportunity to attack.

"Great how are we going to get past that thing?" Brandon asked.

"Is there any other way to get in there?" Raquel asked.

"Unfortunately there is not." One of the guards said.

The guard looked at the other two guards that where there. Each one nodded quickly when he looked at them. The guard slowly moved over near Bloom and Sky and placed a hand onto Sky's shoulder.

"Get ready to move." The guard whispered.

"What are you planning?" Sky whispered back.

"We are going to go down a different passage and distract that bird to let you all get inside Shadowhaunt." The guard said quietly as he looked back at the other two guards.

"We can't let you do that." Sky said.

"If we don't do something then Downland will fall." One of the other guards said.

"Still we can't let you risk your lives." Timmy said.

"It is our duty to risk our lives for or leader." The third guard said, "We just don't see any other choice here."

"Ok, just be careful." Bloom said as she closed her eyes.

"Bloom there has to be another way." Mirta said.

"Logically this is the best thing to do." Tecna said, "I know it sounds heartless but the longer we wait the higher the odds of an unwelcome ending to this situation that we are in right now."

Sky placed his hand on the shoulder of the nearest guard and looked him in the eyes.

"Just don't get yourselves killed." Sky said, "It would be devastating for Princess Amentia to lose guards like you."

"Thank you." The guard said before him and the other two disappeared down a side passageway.

After a few moments yelling could be heard. The large bird turned its vision to the left to look at what was causing all of the noise. After fully turning toward the sound the bird lifted up off of the bridge and headed toward the yelling. Everyone rushed out to get across the bridge into Shadowhaunt.

When Sky turned to make sure the guards know that they had made it across the bridge he saw that the bird had landed on top of two of the guards crushing them under its weight. It had picked the third guard up with its beak. As Sky watched the bird flung the guard into a wall causing a large red stain where he had just hit. A few tears grew in his eyes before he headed inside.

"Are they ok?" Bloom asked as Sky walked through the door.

Sky closed his eyes and shook his head. He took a few steps forward before he opened his eyes again. Everyone could see the determination in his eyes to finish this mission successfully.

"Let's go and find Princess Amentia." Sky said before he started down the hallway they where standing in.

Everyone took off running through the hallways. After going through hallway after hallway Musa stopped suddenly. Everyone turned to see that she had her eyes closed.

"Is everything ok Musa?" Roxy asked.

"Quiet I think I can hear her." Musa said.

Everyone stood as quiet as they could. After a few seconds Musa took off running. The others followed as quickly as they could until Musa stopped in front of a door way.

"It sounds like she is in here." Musa said.

Helia walked over to the door and slowly opened the door. As the door opened they could hear sobs from inside.

"Please don't do this." A voice from inside the room said.

"Why not?" A different voice said.

"That sounded like Icy." Flora said.

"If that was Icy then that means the Trix where the ones to attack Downland." Helia said.

"We need to stop them now." Sky said.

Helia opened the door to reveal Princess Amentia strapped to a chair sitting in the room. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy where standing around her with knives in their hands. Each witch gave laughed as they looked at the now open door.

"Get away from her." Bloom yelled as she tried to enter the room.

Bloom was stopped from entering the room by an unseen barrier. She tried to push through it with all of her powers but it would not let her through. Everyone had to stand outside the room and watch as Stormy moved in front of Princess Amentia's left arm and Darcy mirrored her movement to stand in front of the right arm. Icy laughed as she looked at everyone outside of the room.

"You see Darcy while doing some research found out a way that we could all tap into the Shadowfire." Icy said with a smile on her face as she moved to stand right in front of Princess Amentia.

Each witch raised the knife that they where holding in their right hands to point at Princess Amentia. She looked at each witch with fear in her eyes.

"And all that is left for us to do is this." Darcy said.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Princess Amentia screamed in pain as the knives entered her chest. She tried to struggle for a few seconds before her head slouched forward. The three witches removed the knives before taking a step back with a smile on their faces.

"Now we have the power of the Shadowfire." Icy said as she looked at the other witches.

"Let's try out our new powers." Darcy said as she turned to look at the door.

Each witch raised their hands at the people in the hallway. As they watched the three witches began to build dark energy in their hands. The black balls of energy continued to grow as everyone began to dive in different directions to avoid the attacks. The blasts hit the wall behind everyone leaving a hole large enough to walk through.

"We need to get out of here." Helia said as he looked at the hole in the wall.

Everyone stood up as fast as they could and took off running down the hallway that they where in. Raquel was the last to turn around a corner just before a blast of dark energy hit the wall. One of the small pieces of the wall that was blasted flew off hitting Raquel in the top of her right shoulder.

Brandon turned to see Raquel running still but she was covering her right shoulder with her left hand, he could also see the pain in her face. As they continued to run he could see blood slowly trickle down her arm. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw another blast of dark magic heading right at Raquel's head.

Brandon turned quickly and pushed Raquel sending both of them through a door into one of the side rooms. He quickly stood up and pulled Raquel to a spot where no one could see them. As they sat there they could see Stormy look inside the room quickly before continuing on.

"Let me see how bad it is." Brandon said as he started to remove Raquel's hand from her shoulder.

After she removed her hand Brandon could see the wound, it was small but the blood was flowing from it with no signs of stopping any time soon. Brandon grabbed the end of his cape and tore part of it off. He then tied it around Raquel's shoulder over the wound.

"That should help stop the bleeding." Brandon said with a smile on his face, "I sorry but it looks like there will be a scar though."

"That's fine." Raquel said as she stood up.

Brandon peeked out of the door before he waved for Raquel to follow. They both ran down the hall that everyone had been going down just before they had to dive into the room. At the end of the hallway there were two different halls they could go down.

"Which way did they go?" Raquel asked.

"I don't know." Brandon said as he looked down the same hall Raquel was looking at.

A few seconds and they heard a crash coming from one of the hallways. Rushing toward the sound Brandon and Raquel neared the door that they could hear sounds from within. As Brandon reached to open the door they could hear giggling coming from inside. Brandon looked at Raquel before he open the door. After opening the door they both rushed into the room and after a few steps they could feel a force placed on their bodies causing them to fly into different walls in the room that they had just entered. Both Raquel and Brandon looked around seeing everyone else in the same predicament.

"I see that someone is missing." Darcy said as she looked at everyone.

"No matter when we finish destroying them will go and find Riven and then it will be his turn." Stormy said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Musa.

"Now who should be first?" Icy asked from the chair that she was sitting at.

Icy stood up and walked from person to person looking at the closely. When she reached Mirta she looked at the fairy that was stuck to the wall in front of her. Icy's smile grew as she looked into Mirta's eyes. With a quick hand motion Mirta dropped to the ground.

"We might as well start with the failed witch." Icy said as she looked at Mirta.

"Fine but let's have some fun first." Stormy said as she walked over and lifted Mirta off of the ground by her hair.

Stormy held on to the hair as she punched Mirta in the gut causing her to start to gasp for air. After a few more punches in the same area Stormy let go of Mirta's hair letting her fall to the ground. Darcy walked over and looked down at the girl that was still trying to fill her lungs with air before she placed the heel of her indigo boots on Mirta's back. Darcy then pressed the down as hard as she could until she heard a small cracking sound coming from the area around her boot.

Darcy began to laugh as she walked away from Mirta. Icy kneeled down to lift Mirta's head up off of the ground by grabbing her hair and lifting up to make Mirta look directly at her. As she looked at Mirta a small smile grew on Icy's face before she started to punch her in the face. Each time she brought her hand back everyone else in the room could see more blood on Icy's hand then the previous time they had just seen it.

After a few moments Icy slammed Mirta's face down into the floor before she stood up with the same smile she had when she had started to punch Mirta. She looked at Bloom and then at the other two witches. Darcy and Stormy moved to stand near Icy before they all extended their right arms in front of them. Their hands where pointed at Mirta as the three witches began to build magical powers into their hands.

As the black magic began to grow in size the smiles one all three witches began to grow. Just before they where about to release the energy into Mirta a giggle was heard coming from somewhere in the room. The three witches let the energy in their hands dissipate quickly as the looked around the room.

As they continued to look around the room the giggling became a small laugh. The witches started to get angry when they could not find out where the laughing was coming from. While the continued to check the dark corners of the room the laughter continued to grow louder.

"Show your self, before you make me madder then I already am!" Icy yelled out.

Out of nowhere a shadowy figure came into view. The person was wearing a blood red cloak to cover who ever it was. When this mysterious person looked at Icy she could see that the cloaked person had glowing white eyes. She then saw a wicked smile grow on the face of the unknown man.

"I have had enough of watching you make fools of yourselves." The cloaked man said as he giggled.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked.

"The name is D." The man said as he turned his vision toward Darcy.

"I don't care who you are." Stormy said as she raised her hands toward the new person, "You ruined my fun and will feel the Shadowfire now."

"I am sorry my dear but you do not have the Shadowfire." D said as he turned to look at Stormy.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked, "We went through the ritual to gain the power."

"I am sorry but the Shadowfire chooses its master and that is not you." D said with a smile on his face, "When you performed that ritual you released me from my prison."

"What you are trying to say is that you are the one that possess the Shadowfire?" Icy asked with confusion in her voice.

"Yes my dear." D said as he turned to look back at Icy.

"I don't believe you!" Stormy yelled.

Stormy began to gather her magic into her hands. A black glow overtook Stormy's body as she continued to gather all of her magic. As she sent it out in a single powerful blast Stormy dropped to the ground with a smile on her face. The force of the blast hitting the man standing in front of her caused an explosion. As the smoke began to fade a laughing could be heard.

Stormy looked at the now clearing smoke to see D still standing where he was before she had blasted him. He turned to look directly at Stormy and grinned at her.

"Why are you still standing?" Stormy asked, "I hit you with all the Shadowfire power that I had."

"I said that you did not have the Shadowfire." D said as his grin faded.

D raised his left hand toward Stormy. After it was leveled at her a blast of black fire flew from the hand directed at Stormy. All anyone could hear was screams of pain as Stormy was engulfed by the fire. When the flames died down Icy and Darcy where shocked to only see a few ashes where Stormy had been.

"Did that just happen?" Stella asked.

"Yeah Stormy is gone." Brandon said.

Darcy began to shoot blast after blast at the cloaked man hitting him with each blast as she flew up toward the ceiling of the room they where in. D turned to look right at her with his glowing white eyes. He then started to float up off of the floor. Before Darcy could send any more blasts at D, she dropped down to the floor crying out in pain. When Icy looked up D was holding Darcy's left arm from just below the elbow to the hand.

D dropped the arm next to where Darcy was laying. He turned to look at Icy before floating down slowly to the floor. After he had landed D walked over to where Icy was standing looking right at him in the eyes.

"So are you going to make the same mistake that those two did?" D asked as he looked directly into Icy's eyes.

Icy jumped back away from D. As she was flying back away from him Icy raised her hands at the cloaked person.

"Arctic Blast." Icy shouted as she flew backwards.

A blast of white energy was released from her hands. She was shocked to see that D had raised a single hand to block the attack. After landing from her jump Icy began to feed more energy into her attack. A few moments later Icy stopped her attack before she dropped to her knees. D walked casually over to where Icy was breathing heavily.

"I was hopping that you were smarter then those other two." D said as he placed his right hand on Icy's forehead, "Internal Dark Fire."

A look of pain grew on Icy's face. After a few seconds she slouched to the ground with smoke coming out of her mouth and nose. D just laughed as he watched Icy fall to the floor. He then turned to see Mirta laying on the floor looking directly at D.

"Now let's see what to do about the rest of you?" D asked out loud.

He began to walk toward Mirta as she tried to pull herself away from the man walking toward her. She pulled herself a few feet before D had caught up to her. He bent down to look directly in her eyes and smiled a wicked smile.

"You know he is going to kill her." Someone said to Bloom quietly.

Bloom turned her head and saw a shadowy figure right beside her. The shadow turned her head toward Bloom and she could see glowing red eyes looking back at her. The shadow then turned to look back a D who had just lifted Mirta up off of the floor by her hair.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"Oh you don't remember me I am hurt." The shadowy figure said turning her face back toward Bloom, "We meet one time before."

"I would remember if I ever meet someone like you." Bloom said.

"Hay Bloom who are you talking to?" Musa asked.

"Can't you see her?" Bloom asked.

"No they can't see me or hear me." B said, "Only you can."

"Then what do you want?" Bloom asked.

"I came to give you the last chance to except the other half of your power." B said.

"The other half of my power?" Bloom asked.

"Yes the power that you have not been using is your evil half." B said with a smile on her face.

"I don't have any evil powers." Bloom said as quietly as she could.

"Yes you do, even though they turned you back a small part still remains from when Darkar turned you evil." B said, "And in my opinion that power is more beautiful then the powers you are using right now."

A cry of pain caused Bloom to look at Mirta. She was sliding down the wall on the other side of the room. When she had reached the bottom of the wall Mirta looked up at Bloom. She had blood slowly flowing from her nose which was deformed from all of the punches that Icy had delivered to her face. Mirta began to cough and some blood slowly dripped out of her mouth.

D walked over and punched Mirta in the gut again causing her to cough up more blood.

"Well are you just going to hang around here and let him kill her?" B asked as she watched D punch Mirta again. "Or are you going to trust your evil side to help out?"

Bloom had clinched her hands together into such tight fists that little drops of blood where falling to the floor beneath her. She turned her vision back toward B who backed away from her.

"If that is the only way to save Mirta then there is no other choice." Bloom said, "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing I will do everything." B said.

B flew up to Bloom until she was only a few inches from her. A smile grew on B's face as she wrapped her arms around Bloom's neck. She then placed both of their foreheads together. A flash of light caused Bloom to close her eyes.

Bloom could feel magical powers she had never felt before when she opened her eyes. She looked down at her hand and moved it causing whatever magic was holding her against the wall to release her. She took a few steps forward till she was standing near Darcy.

Darcy looked up at Bloom with weak eyes. She could not believe what happened next. Bloom bent down near the missing arm and placed her hands over the bleeding area. She focused her magic causing the wound to burn to a point that it was not bleeding any longer.

Bloom then stood back up and snapped her fingers. Everyone else in the room was released and fell to the ground. Sky slowly stood up and looked at Bloom; he had never seen so much anger in her face.

"Get away from her Darkar!" Bloom yelled out.

"Did you just say Darkar?" Darcy said weakly.

The cloaked man turned around to look directly at Bloom. A smile grew on his face when he saw her.

"So you finally figured out who I was." Darkar said as he removed the hood from his cloak.

"Get Darcy and Mirta out of here." Bloom said as she stared into Darkar's eyes.

Brandon moved over to where Darcy was laying and slowly lifted her up off of the floor. Helia moved over to Mirta who had fallen back to the floor after Darkar had released her. He lifted her gently off of the ground and made his way over to the door.

"So you have become mine again." Darkar said with a grin on his face.

Bloom shot a blast of energy at Darkar causing him to dodge the attack.

"I will never be yours again." Bloom said.

"Not now but you will be." Darkar said before he laughed, "You are now using the power of the Shadowfire." Darkar looked directly into Bloom's eyes and smiled, "You are trying not to fully except the powers but in the end they will over power you."

"Never!" Bloom yelled.

"Then show me that you can control the powers." Darkar said as he shot a power blast at Bloom.

The blast hit Bloom knocking her into the wall behind her. After she had gotten back to her feet from the attack she looked back at Darkar.

"Crimson Fire Dart!" Bloom yelled as she punched the air with her left arm.

Four small fireballs flew from her left fist in succession. Darkar jumped to his left to avoid the attack but did not see the fireballs change directions hitting him in the back. The hit from the attack sent Darkar flying to the ground. He looked up at Bloom who had moved over to where Darkar was starting to get off of the floor.

"Is that the best you can do?" Darkar asked.

"You have not seen the depths of my powers." Bloom said with a stern voice.

"I am not scared of you." Darkar said.

Bloom turned her head to look at Sky. He could see tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Sky get out of here and make sure that everyone else makes it out." Bloom said as she looked at Sky.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." Sky said as he took a step toward Bloom.

"Go!" Bloom yelled as she shot some fire at his feet, "I can feel the powers taking me over and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Just come back to us." Sky said before he made a sign for the specialists to retreat.

"Girls you go too." Bloom said as she turned toward Stella.

"Be careful." Stella said as the girls made their way out of the room.

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bloom watched as Helia helped Mirta out of the room. After they where gone she turned to look at Darkar with a smile on her face.

"Now it's just us two." Bloom said as she stared at Darkar.

Darkar began to laugh as he looked at Bloom. He raised his right hand and a ball of energy formed in it. Bloom had just enough time to put up her Flaming Armor creating a shield in the shape of a heart. The blast of energy that Darkar had sent at Bloom was directed into the ceiling of the room they where in causing it to collapse to the floor below.

Bloom gathered her magic into her left hand causing a crimson ball of energy to form. She shot the energy at Darkar who moved to his left to avoid the attack. He laughed as the attack hit the wall behind where he was standing.

"How long until the powers of the Shadowfire takes control of you Bloom?" Darkar asked as he looked at Bloom.

"I will never let that happen." Bloom yelled as she shot off more energy blasts at Darkar.

Darkar continued to dodge all of Bloom's attacks. He could see the anger building in her face. As he continued to dodge attack after attack Darkar continued to laugh.

"Your attack is so weak right now Bloom." Darkar said with a smile on his face.

Darkar shot a continuous stream of energy at Bloom. She had enough time to raise her Flaming Armor to block the attack. As the constant energy hit her shield she was being forced back towards the wall behind her.

As Bloom was blocking the attack with her shield cracks began to form in it. The constant attack finally broke Bloom's shield sending her flying back through the wall behind her. Bloom yelled out in pain as she hit the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Bloom moved some of the rubble that had landed on her as she stood up. She looked at Darkar and he laughed. Bloom could continue to feel the anger growing in her.

"I see that the Shadowfire is starting to take you over my dear." Darkar said.

Bloom began to gather her magic in between her hands. A black glow began to form around both of her hands as she raised them to point at Darkar.

"Dark Fire Blast!" Bloom yelled out sending a large black fireball hurtling at Darkar.

The blast of energy moved so fast that Darkar did not have time to dodge the attack or form any protective barriers. An explosion was created when the energy hit Darkar sending him flying back into the wall behind him.

"You are finally letting your evil side back out." Darkar said as he moved a piece of wall off of himself.

"I will never let evil control me." Bloom said as she walked into the room, "I am going to use all of my magic to stop you."

Bloom walked to the middle of the room and closed her eyes. As she stood there her feet began to glow black starting at her toes until the entire foot was glowing. The glow began to slowly creep up her legs. Darkar began to shoot energy blast at Bloom. Each blast hit her but instead of stopping the energy buildup she absorbed the energy causing the glowing energy to consume more of her body faster.

"Let me go!" A voice from outside the room yelled.

The energy in Bloom faded when she turned to where the voice was coming from. After a few seconds a creature with black skin and claws on its hands and feet walked into the room. It was dragging Raquel back into the room.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." Bloom said when she saw Raquel.

"We did try and get out." Raquel said as she tried to get away from the creature that was holding her, "When we got to the bridge that bird creature was waiting for us. Everyone got across the bridge but me; the thing just kept getting between me and the other side of the bridge." Raquel finally got an arm free and grabbed the hilt of the phantoblade that she had been given.

Raquel swung the sword as best she could causing the creature to release her and back away. She turned and readied her self to attack the creature that was starting to move back at her.

"That thing grabbed me when I backed up to get away from that bird." Raquel said as she ducked under one of the creatures arms.

Raquel swung her sword cutting off the creatures left leg. The creature screeched out in pain as it fell to the ground. Darkar's face turned toward Raquel to look directly into her eyes. He gathered up his magical energy and sent a black orb at Raquel. The energy hit Raquel sending her flying back off of her feet.

After landing a few feet away Raquel continued to roll for a few more feet. Bloom rushed over to where Raquel had come to rest.

"Are you ok Raquel?" Bloom asked as she dropped down on the ground near her.

"That hurt." Raquel said painfully as she tried to stand up.

"That was meant to kill you I think." Bloom said as she stood up, "He's trying to get me to become evil again."

"And you're fighting the evil inside of you if I am right?" Raquel asked.

Bloom just nodded and began to send fireballs at Darkar. He placed up a shield to block the attack. Raquel used her sword to help her off of the ground to a standing position.

"Do you have a plan to beat him?" Raquel asked.

"I was going to use all of my magic to snuff him and the Shadowfire out of existence." Bloom said, "That was until you where brought back in here."

"Have you figured out any other way to beat him?" Raquel asked.

"What she was going to do is the only way she can hope to beat me." Darkar said as he laughed, "But she will not risk hurting an innocent person." Darkar grinned as he turned his vision toward Raquel, "That's why I had one of you brought back here." Darkar laughed before he continued, "If she was not fighting the darkness inside of her she would be helping me destroy all of you."

Raquel looked over at Bloom. She could see little sweat beads flowing down Bloom's face. She could also see that Bloom was clinching her fists so tightly that her knuckles where turning white.

"Bloom how long would it take you to get ready to use your original idea?" Raquel asked.

"Not to long but Darkar would never let me build up enough magic." Bloom said as she watched Raquel lift her sword up in front of her, "What are you planning to do?"

"I am going to try and by you enough time to use your magic." Raquel said as she charged at Darkar.

"No don't!" Bloom yelled out.

Darkar created a ball of energy as Raquel was charging at him. When she was to close to avoid the attack he sent it into her. The blast caused Raquel to lose the grip on her sword landing on the floor near Bloom. Raquel was propelled through the wall behind her head first.

Bloom ran over to where Raquel had landed, dropping down to the ground next to her Bloom could see that Raquel was still breathing. She opened her eyes and saw that they where glazed over. Bloom turned to look at Darkar but instead of her Cyan eyes she was looking at him with glowing crimson eyes.

The anger in Bloom grew until she could not hold it in any longer as she stood up. She screamed in rage as her entire body began to glow black. After a few seconds of Darkar shooting power blast at her she released all of the magic that was stored inside of her.

Outside of Shadowhaunt the Specialists and the girls where trying to figure out how to get past the bird blocking the way back inside.

"We need to get back in there to help out Bloom and save Raquel." Layla said.

As they stood there and explosion was seen coming from inside Shadowhaunt blowing the top off of the place. A few seconds after the explosion the bird in front of everyone collapsed and fell off of the bridge.

"What just caused that explosion?" Sky asked.

"I don't know but now is our chance." Brandon said as he started to run across the bridge.

On their way back to where they had left Bloom everyone kept a look out for any sign of Raquel. Reaching the stairs that lead up to the floor Bloom had been on, everyone saw that the stairwell was full of debris.

"This does not look good." Timmy said as everyone began to move the debris away.

Helia had set Mirta down next to Darcy before he helped clear the stairs. After a little while they where able to create a path so everyone could make their way up the stairs.

"Go I'll wait her with her." Darcy said as Helia walked over, "If there is a big mess up there then we'll be of no help."

"Ok will be back a fast as we can." Helia said before he joined the others climbing the stairs.

Everyone made their way up the stairs. When they reached the top the entire exit to the floor they where going was covered in rubble. After about twenty minutes they finally made enough room to make out of the stairwell to the floor they where heading to.

Sky was the last one to enter the destroyed floor. He looked in the direction of the room that Bloom was in and saw most of the wall had collapsed from some sort of explosion, the ones that where still standing where charred. Timmy walked over to investigate one of the walls with Tecna, when he touched it the wall broke apart collapsing into ash.

"Whatever did this must have been extremely hot to cause the walls to become that brittle." Tecna said as she looked at the wall.

Tecna and Timmy returned to where the others where. Everyone made their way to the room they hoped that Bloom was still in. Musa was the first to turn the corner to see that the walls of the room they where heading towards where missing. She gasped causing the others to move faster to see what she was looking at.

When Flora turned the corner she raised her hand in front of her mouth before she dropped to her knees. Helia placed a hand on her right shoulder before Flora looked up at him with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Sky rushed by into the area that everyone was looking at and started to move piles of rubble that looked big enough for someone to be under.

Brandon quickly joined him followed by Layla and Musa. After going through all but one pile and finding no sign of anyone everyone moved over to the last pile. Each person moved through the debris as quickly as they could, when they reached the floor under the rubble the Layla and Musa gasped as they backed away with tears in their eyes.

Stella slowly moved forward afraid of what they had just found. Sky bent down and lifted up the twisted and partially melted hilt of the phantoblade that he had given to Raquel earlier in the day. Sky turned to show the others what he had just found.

Stella could feel tears flowing down her face. Tecna was using her computer to check for any sign of life. Flora turned and latched onto Helia as tightly as she could. Roxy dropped to her knees and started to hit the ground with her fist. Layla and Musa had moved over to one another to help keep each other off of the floor.

"We need to go and tell Ms. Faragonda what happened." Sky said as he held in the tears.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to make their way back to the stairs. When they reached the area that Mirta and Darcy where still sitting at Sky told them what was found up stairs. Mirta could not help but shed tears when she heard what was found. No one could tell what Darcy was thinking.

After making their way back to the ship everyone climbed inside. No one said anything on the trip back to Alfea. When they landed they could see Ms. Faragonda walking out of the school with Riven walking out next to her.

"So how did it go?" Riven asked as the others started to climb out of the ship.

Sky had a sad look on his face as he walked by. Riven turned to see Brandon helping Mirta off of the ship, he was shocked to see how bad her condition was. After Darcy slowly walked off of the ship he reached painfully back for his phantoblade. She looked over at Riven and then turned her head down toward the ground.

Ms. Faragonda waved two young girls. The first had cyan eyes and light orange hair tied back in a ponytail and with a blue string. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shit that had light blue ends to the sleeves, around the blue collar of her shirt where white and pink rings. She was wearing a pair of pink capris and blue shoes.

The second had green eyes and blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails with pink hair ties. She was wearing a Short sleeve punk midriff shirt that had rings that went around the shoulder colored lime green, purple, and then green again. She was wearing a pair of green capris and purple boots.

"Alice, would you and Clairrese please take Mirta here to the nurse's office?" Ms. Faragonda asked as the young girl ran up.

"Yes Ms. Faragonda." Alice said.

Alice and Clairrese put Mirta's weight on their shoulders and headed off toward the school. After the three girls had left Ms. Faragonda took everyone to her office. After entering the office the girls sat down in the chairs around Ms. Faragonda's desk and the specialists stood near by. Darcy leaned against the wall near the large window.

"Now tell me what happened." Ms. Faragonda said.

"We arrived at Downland which was being attacked by dog type creatures." Brandon said as he was looking down at the ground, "We did not find any survivors on the way to the palace. When we got there we were told where Sponsus was but then had to defend the position. Bloom went into the building that he was in but he had been fatally wounded." Brandon looked up at Ms. Faragonda, "Before he passed away he told Bloom that Princess Amentia was taken to Shadowhaunt."

"We made it to Shadowhaunt with a few guards that wanted to help out." Stella continued with what happened. "When we arrived, the same bird creature that had attacked the city causing only Bloom to talk to Sponsus was waiting for us outside on the bridge outside Shadowhaunt. The guards decided to go and distract the bird to allow us to get in. When we did we searched the entire place and found Princess Amentia, but not before the Trix where done with her."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked over at Darcy.

"While reading some books I came upon a ritual that said it would allow me and my sisters to gain control over the Shadowfire." Darcy said as she looked over at Ms. Faragonda, "We had to use a princess so we decided to use Amentia just because of how close she was to Shadowhaunt. After finishing the ritual we were using the new powers that we thought we had gained." Darcy looked back at the floor, "We were such fools to believe that book."

"The Trix chased us through Shadowhaunt until we reached the throne room." Sky said, "That's where Mirta was hurt so badly by each of the Trix. Before they could finish her off Darkar made his reappearance and attacked the Trix. He killed Stormy before cutting off Darcy's arm. Icy tried to stop him but was unsuccessful." Sky looked down at the floor as he continued, "Bloom was able to release everyone from the spell that was placed on us all but something had happened to her."

"Darkar said that her powers where now aligned with the Shadowfire." Helia said when he saw the tears flowing from Sky's eyes, "After stopping Darcy's arm from bleeding Bloom ordered us to get out. We did but when we exited Shadowhaunt the bird was back waiting for us." Helia looked over at the girls before he continued, "Raquel was the only one that could not get past the bird. When she was driven back into Shadowhaunt we could see another creature grab her."

"The bird kept us trapped on the other side of the bridge until an explosion happened inside of Shadowhaunt." Roxy said, "The bird fell off of the bridge and we where able to reenter Shadowhaunt. We looked for Raquel as we made our way back to where Bloom was last known to be. We had to clear some rubble from the stairs to get back to the throne room. There was rubble large enough for a person to be covered with, but after we looked in all of the piles that where large enough to cover someone there was no sign of Bloom."

"All we found was this." Sky said as he placed the ruined phantoblade on Ms. Faragonda's desk.

"Whose phantoblade is that?" Riven asked.

"Before we went to Downland we stopped by Redfountian and got Raquel a phantoblade to use." Timmy said sadly, "That phantoblade was the one that she was using."

"What!" Riven said in shock.

"Did you find either of them?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"There was nothing left of either of them." Tecna said, "What ever caused that explosion consumed Bloom, Raquel and Darkar and left no sign of them."

"I see." Ms. Faragonda said as she removed her glasses, "Everyone go to some of the empty rooms and get some rest I will let Bloom's parents know what happened."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Flora said as everyone stood up.

Everyone slowly left the room leaving Ms. Faragonda to active her computer to contact Domino. The call that Ms. Faragonda made was one that she never wanted to have to make for any family. Oritel had greeted her but he could tell that something was wrong when he saw her face. She told him what had happened and a few tears where seen coming from his eyes over the loss of his second daughter.

At the time that Ms. Faragonda was calling Domino a young girl was walking near a beach by her house. She saw two people not to far off in the distance.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The young girl ran over to where she could see the two people better without being seen. She watched as a young woman with light purple hair carry the other person a few more feet before she collapsed. After watching for a few minutes the young girl slowly climbed out of her hiding spot.

"Are you ok?" The young girl asked with fear in her voice.

Raquel looked over to where she heard someone talking and saw a young medium skin toned girl with cyan eyes and shoulder length chestnut brown hair standing near by. She was wearing a light yellow collared tee shirt that covers her shoulders only and a white miniskirt with a yellow sash tied around her waist. She also had on a pair of white unattached sleeves that reached from her hands to just above her elbows and a pair of brown ankle boots.

"I think I will be fine but my friend needs some help." Raquel said.

The young girl cautiously moved near both young women. She looked at the orange haired person that was just laying there. She then turned to look at the other person who was starting to stand up.

"I live near by we can take her there." The young girl said.

"Ok, thank you." Raquel said.

"My name is Misty what's your?" The young girl said as she helped to lift Bloom up off of the ground.

"I can't remember." Raquel said with a small smile on her face, "I was hoping she could tell me when she woke up."

The trip to Misty's home was a short one. Raquel was surprised to see that the home was so small. When they entered the home she saw that it was only a single room. The two girls placed Bloom into the bed that was in the room. After they where sure that she was resting peacefully the two girls stepped outside of the small home.

"There is a town near here so wait with your friend and I will be back with a doctor." Misty said before she ran off.

Raquel watched as Misty ran off into the distance. After the young girl disappeared into the distance Raquel walked back into the small home. She found a chair near the corner of the room. Felling a little light headed Raquel sat down so she would not fall over. Sitting there she tried to remember what had happened to her and Bloom incase the doctor asked.

After about an hour Misty returned with an older man following her. He looked at Raquel before turning his attention toward the unconscious girl in the bed. The doctor walked over and began the examination. While he was checking to make sure she was in good health he opened her eyes to reveal crimson red eyes.

"You know if it was not for those red eyes I would swear that this girl could be an identical sister to Bloom of the Company of Light." The doctor said as he stood up, "She should be fine after some rest though."

"Thank you doctor." Misty said as the doctor walked to the front door.

"Your welcome and remember the offer still stands for you to come live with me and my wife." The doctor said before he left.

"What does he mean?" Raquel asked.

"I've been living here along for the last few years." Misty said sadly.

"Is everything ok?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you with this." Misty said, "Let's head outside so your friend can get some rest."

Both girls walked outside and sat down on a nearby log. Misty looked down at the ground for a few moments. After turning to look at Raquel she gave a small smile.

"It started about three years ago." Misty said, "Me and my mom lived here during that time. The house was larger during that time and we had neighbors living not to far away." Misty lifted up her left leg so she could wrap her arms around it. "We received a notice saying that we needed to move so they could build a wedding platform for his daughter and her fiancé. This is one of her favorite beaches on the realm."

"I don't hate Layla for what happened." Misty said with tears filling her eyes. "Mom refused to move like everyone else." Misty looked out at the water as she continued, "On the night that we ate my birthday dinner she became sick. The doctor that you saw was the one to show up that night to try and treat her, she did not survive the night. A few days later the doctor told me that mom had been poisoned."

"Did you ever figure out who poisoned your mom?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, the king has a secret group of people that he can command to do anything." Misty said, "It was this group that poisoned my mom. Since I was only twelve the doctor offered to have me stay with him and his wife. Last year some people came to tear down the houses so they could start to build the platform. After tearing down all of the other houses and most of my home except the one room that is left they stopped for some reason."

"So exactly how old are you?" Raquel asked.

"I just turned fourteen." Misty said.

"So that means." Raquel said as she looked over at Misty.

"Yes, my mom was killed when I was twelve." Mist said sadly.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Raquel said as she looked down at the ground, "Does any of the other royal family members know about this group?"

"I don't think so." Misty said as she shook her head, "It took me the last year to even find out about them."

A laugh could be heard from behind the two girls. They turned and saw Bloom standing near the entrance to the house.

"Such a sad story." Bloom said with a sarcasm in her voice, "Maybe I should send you to be with your mom."

Bloom raised her left hand and pointed it at Misty. In her hand a large black fire began to grow. Misty stood up and looked at Bloom for a few seconds before she closed her eyes. Before Bloom could send the blast Raquel moved in between Bloom and Misty and spread her arms out wide.

"What do you think you are doing Raquel?" Bloom asked with anger in her voice.

"I will not let you hurt her." Raquel said as she stared at Bloom.

"Look at her she wants to see her mom again." Bloom yelled as she held onto the fireball.

Raquel turned her head so she could see Misty. When she was looking at the young girl Raquel could see tears flowing from her closed eyes. She turned to look back at Bloom.

"She has been alone for the last few years even I would want my life to end." Raquel said as she turned to look at Misty, "But now she is not alone."

Misty slowly opened her eyes but the tears did not stop. She looked directly at Raquel and a small smile began to grow on the young girls face.

"Fine but she is your problem." Bloom said as she lowered her arm.

Bloom walked over and sat down on the log that the other two where just sitting on. She looked at Raquel and then at Misty before she turned her vision out to the water.

"Are you two going to sit down or what?" Bloom asked.

The two girls sat down on the same log. Misty made sure to sit as far away from Bloom as she could.

"You know Raquel it takes guts to stand up to me." Bloom said without moving her vision.

"So your name is Raquel." Misty said.

"No duh Sherlock." Bloom said as she turned to look at Raquel, "Wait a minute you don't remember what happened do you?"

"No, until you said my name I couldn't even remember that." Raquel said.

"This is just so funny." Bloom said as she laughed, "You have been protecting me for a while now. But during the last battle that we where involved in you got injured and I had to bring us her."

"If that's the case where is my weapon?" Raquel asked as she looked at Bloom, "When I woke up and pulled you out of the water I had nothing with me."

"Your sword was destroyed in that battle." Bloom said.

"So how am I going to protect you now?" Raquel asked.

"Don't know." Bloom said as she looked out at the water.

"Um since we now know Raquel's name what is your?" Misty asked.

"My name is Bloom." Bloom said as she looked at Misty with a wicked smile.

Raquel slowly stood up and walked back to the small home. Misty was getting nervous without Raquel sitting near by. After a few minutes Bloom turned to look at Misty with a glare that made the young girl jump a little.

Bloom laughed as she stood up and walked back to the house. Misty sat on the log for a few more moments before she ran back to where the other two where standing. The three girls stood near the small home until it was decided they would go to the nearby town to get some food.

The trip to the town was not a long trip. After walking around for a little while Misty took Bloom and Raquel to a small little café. After eating they decided to walk around the town for a while. As they passed a building Raquel just stopped and began to look at it.

"Are you alright Raquel?" Misty asked.

"Do you know what is in there?" Raquel asked.

"It is a weapons shop." Misty said.

"What about it?" Bloom asked.

"I feel like something is drawing me to that building." Raquel said.

"Fine will go check it out later." Bloom said, "I want to get some different clothes."

The three girls walked to the near by shopping center. After walking around for a while Bloom finally found a shop that she wanted to check out.

"You do know that shop tailors to witches right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I know." Bloom said as she walked into the shop.

Both Misty and Raquel waited outside of the shop until Bloom was done. When she exited she was wearing a crimson red midriff tank top with a black heart on the chest and a matching crimson red miniskirt with a black belt. She was wearing a pair of below the knee high heel platform red boots with black heels and toes. She had a black ribbon tied into her hair. On her hands was a pair of crimson red fingerless biker gloves. She had also put on some black lip gloss and crimson red eye shadow. Bloom laughed as she walked up to the two girls waiting for her.

"Lets go find out what you where being drawn to." Bloom said as she walked by the two girls.

The three girls returned to the building that Raquel was looking at. After going around the corner they came to the entrance of the weapon shop. Raquel was the first person of the three to enter into the shop closely followed by Misty.

"Welcome." A young woman said as the three girls entered, "What brings you here today?"

"Just looking around." Bloom said.

"Ok just let me know if you need anything." The young woman said.

The three girls slowly walked through the shop. Raquel picked up a few swords and looked at them before placing them back down. For a little while it looked like they where not going to find what had seemed to be calling out to Raquel. Nearing the back of the shop Raquel turned to look at a door.

"Excuse me but what is back there?" Raquel called out.

"That is where the owner keeps his personal collection." The young woman said, "I'm sorry but he does not let the public in there."

"I think he'll make an exception for us." Bloom said as she created a fireball in her right hand.

Bloom laughed as she threw the fireball at the closed door. A large explosion was created as the fireball hit the door. As the smoke cleared everyone could see the door laying on the ground in very small pieces.

"I can't let you go back there." The young woman said as she moved between the door and the three girls.

"Are you sure you want to try and stop us?" Bloom asked with a wicked smile on her face as another fireball began to grow in her hand.

The young girl gulped before she moved out of the way of everyone. Bloom smiled at her wickedly as she passed by.

"I didn't think you wanted to stop us." Bloom said as she entered the room.

Raquel continued to look at the swords that where in the room. After about five minutes she lifted up a sword to look closely at it. The sword had a platinum colored blade. The hilt was golden and was wrapped by a black wrap. When she looked at the blade closer she could see what looked like a girl dancing engraved on the blade near the hilt.

"That sword is called Dansuburēdo." A voice said from behind everyone.

Everyone turned to see a middle aged man standing where the ruined door was. He had a very angry look on his face.

"It's a magnificent katana." Raquel said as she sat the sword down.

"Yes it is." The middle aged man said.

"It felt like there was no weight to it." Raquel said.

"Young girl grab Dansuburēdo and follow me." The middle aged man said as he looked at Raquel.

Raquel grabbed the hilt to the sword and exited the room. Misty followed closely behind. Bloom glared at the young girl again as she exited the room causing her to back away. The middle aged man walked to the counter and turned around to everyone.

"Hand me the katana." The middle aged man said.

The man walked behind the counter and bent down. After he stood back up he placed the katana on the counter. It was now in a black scabbard with golden with a golden tip. He looked at Raquel and smiled.

"The swords in the back room call out to the people that are meant to own them." The middle aged man said, "If this sword felt weightless in your hands then you are the owner of this sword."

Raquel looked at the man and smiled.

"How much do I owe you?" Raquel asked.

"Nothing." The middle aged man said as he shook his head.

"I, I can't just take it." Raquel said with a shocked voice.

"I can't charge for a sword that has chosen its owner." The middle aged man said with a smile.

"Thank you." Raquel said.

"Good now that you have a new sword can we go?" Bloom asked.

Raquel nodded her head. The three girls left the shop and headed out of town. After exiting the town Bloom looked at the palace in the distance and smiled.

"Now let's go pay the king a visit." Bloom said as she laughed.

The trip to the palace took about an hour. When they arrived a pair of guards where standing at the entrance. As Bloom walked to the door of the castle the guards moved over to block her.

"Move out of my way." Bloom said with a harsh voice.

"The king has ordered that no one is allowed to enter the castle." One of the guards said.

Bloom looked directly at the guard that had talked to her. She turned away from the guards and took a few steps. After stopping she turned around and shot two powerful blasts of dark energy at the guards. The impact sent the guards through the door. Bloom walked over to where the guards had landed and looked down at them.

"I told you to move out of my way." Bloom said as she continued into the castle.

Raquel and Misty followed Bloom into the castle. As they all proceeded through the castle guards tried to stop them but where sent flying through doors and walls by Bloom's power blasts. When they reached a pair of large wooden doors with a golden boarder she stopped. She turned to look at Misty and gave her a small smile.

"Are you ready to talk to the person responsible for your mother's death?" Bloom asked.

Misty nodded her head. Bloom turned back to the door and the smile on her face grew.

**Please Review**

**Author's Note-** **Dansuburēdo is Japanese for Dancing Blade.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bloom placed her hands on the doors and pushed them as hard as she could. The doors opened with a loud crash causing the two people standing on a balcony to turn quickly toward the door.

The first person was an African America man with broad shoulders. He had green eyes and long black hair with silver streaks in it. He had a small mustache and beard. He was wearing a white dress shirt under his purple vest with golden trim around it. He also had on a pair of purple pants. Over the vest he was wearing a robe that was purple with a golden trim on the shoulders. On his head was a golden crown with a purple stone in the middle of it. He had a golden ring on his right middle finger adorned with a purple stone. Around his neck was a double purple diamond shaped necklace, the diamonds where surrounded by a golden outline.

The second person was an African American woman with red hair that was in a pony tail that reached the middle of her back. She had cerulean eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with puffy shoulders. The sleeves of the dress stopped at her elbows. A white sleeve continued to her hands and flared out at the end. The second sleeve had golden trim around the end of the sleeve and also at her wrists. She was wearing a blue skirt that reached the floor. Around a second visible ruffled skirt was a golden trim. The second skirt was colored from top to bottom purple, violet, and then white. She had a purple necklace with a teal gem on it.

Bloom confidently walked into the room with a smile on her face. She walked right over to the two thrones and sat down in one of them. Raquel and Misty followed but stood next to the throne that Bloom had sat in.

"What do you want?" The man asked with anger in his voice.

"We just came here to talk to you." Bloom said as she looked over at the two people.

"I will not talk to someone that disrespects me." The man said as he looked right at Bloom.

The two people began to walk toward thrones. The woman was standing a few feet behind the man. A smile grew on Bloom's face as the two approached.

"Actually you're not the one that we came here to talk to Teredor." Bloom said as she looked at the two people.

"Who are you?" King Teredor asked.

"B-Bloom is that you?" Queen Niobe asked.

Bloom just smiled wickedly at Queen Niobe. She then slowly stood up and looked at King Teredor and raised her hands.

"Shadow Chain!" Bloom said before she laughed.

A pair of chains grew from the ceiling of the throne room. They came down behind King Teredor and wrapped around his arms lifting him up off of the ground. After he was lifted a few feet off of the ground the chains wrapped around his body. He could feel them tightening around him.

Bloom stood there with a smile on her face watching Queen Niobe's face as she watched her husband being lifted off of the ground. After a few seconds the chains loosened around King Teredor's body but he was still held up in the air.

King Teredor turned his vision to look directly at Bloom. As he looked Bloom commanded the chains to lower him to just above the ground. She then turned to look at Queen Niobe, at the same time the chains holding King Teredor turned him to face his wife.

A look of horror grew on his face as a single chain was right behind Queen Niobe. Before he could say anything the chain wrapped around her chest and arms lifting Queen Niobe up into the air. Bloom laughed as she watched Queen Niobe struggling to try and free herself.

"Now that we have your full attention my friend wants to ask you something." Bloom said as she moved her right hand under King Teredor's chin.

Bloom turned to look at Misty and Raquel.

"Well ask him what ever you want to." Bloom said as she stared at Misty.

Misty slowly took a step forward and looked at King Teredor with tears in her eyes. Queen Niobe could tell something was really upsetting this young girl.

"What did you do to this girl Bloom?" Queen Niobe asked.

"I did nothing to her it is what your husband did that is upsetting her." Bloom said with out looking at the Queen.

Queen Niobe watched in silence as Misty walked toward King Teredor. As she neared him she turned her vision toward the ground. She could see a few tears falling to the floor where Misty was standing.

"Why?" Misty asked without looking up.

"Why what?" King Teredor asked.

"Why did you have my mother killed?" Misty yelled as she raised her vision toward King Teredor.

Queen Niobe gasped when she heard what Misty had just said. Teredor looked at the young girl standing in front of him.

"I did not order anyone's death." Teredor said.

"Then why was it that Pale Gate killed her?" Misty yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Queen Niobe could see the quick little wince when Misty had said that Pale Gate had killed her mother. She could see the sadness on Misty face as the young girl continued to look at King Teredor.

"Who is this Pale Gate that she is talking about?" Queen Niobe asked.

"There a myth." King Teredor said as he tried to turn to look at his wife.

"Quit lying, Pale Gate is no myth!" Misty yelled.

"Then what proof do you have?" King Teredor asked as he looked back at Misty.

"I have this." Misty said as she reached behind her.

She pulled out a white mask that had two different color eyes. The right eye was blue while the left eye was red. Misty tossed it down on the floor below King Teredor. He turned his head away from the mask. Bloom began to laugh as she walked over to stand near King Teredor. Bloom spun King Teredor so he was facing his directly at his wife with his face toward the ground..

Queen Niobe could see that tears where starting to form in King Teredor's eyes. She turned her vision so she could see Misty and could see the anger growing on her face.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Bloom asked as she lifted King Teredor's face up to look at Queen Niobe.

"Tell me what?" Queen Niobe asked.

"That the king of Andros is the only one that can command Pale Gate to attack someone." Bloom said with a smile on her face.

The look of shock that was on Queen Niobe's face caused Bloom to start to laugh. She continued to laugh as she walked away from King Teredor.

"Your daughter told me that her only friend while she was growing up in the castle had to move away. She also said that she has not heard from her since then." Bloom said as she walked over to Raquel, "I wouldn't be surprised if Teredor had Pale Gate meet that girl and her family."

"Bloom you and your friends will never get out of the palace." King Teredor said as he looked down at the ground.

"We'll take our chances." Bloom said as she turned around to look at the two people in the chains, "Unbelievix!"

A dark energy wrapped around Bloom, when it dissipated she was standing there in a new fairy form.

She was wearing a midriff bearing top with puffy shoulders that was blue-black on top with crimson red sleeves and dark blue on the bottom. She had on a poofy tutu-like skirt that was blue-black with a dark red heart on each hip that held a pair of dark purple bows in place, with a matching dark purple band around and above the ruffles that are red on top and black on the bottom. On her hands she was wearing light purple fingerless gloves. She had on a pair of blue-black high-heeled platform boots with a purple heal and toe that reached just above her knees. Her darker red hair was now knee length and a pair of large braids connected in the back with a black dragon barrette she also had on purple eye shadow. Her large dentate wings where crimson and gray tips, they had black heart shapes and small crimson gems decorating them.

Bloom laughed at the two people who had just been released from the chains as they stood up. She flew over and lifted King Teredor up off of the floor by the collar of his shirt. She then moved out to the balcony and lifted King Teredor until he was hanging over the edge.

"What are you doing?" King Teredor asked.

"You still have not answer Misty's question of why you ordered her mothers death." Bloom said.

"I didn't order her death, like I said Pale Gate is a myth." King Teredor said.

"Then why did you react the way you did when she tossed the mask below you?" Raquel asked as she walked onto the balcony.

"Even I can tell that you're hiding something." Queen Niobe said as she walked near Raquel.

Bloom moved a little farther away from the balcony and loosened her hand slightly. She began to laugh again as King Teredor began to feel nervous.

"I have seen that mask before." King Teredor said.

"Where did you see it?" Bloom asked.

"It belongs to Pale Gate." King Teredor yelled as he looked down.

"And how do you know that?" Bloom asked as she loosened her grip a little more.

"I have had to make hard decisions before and I regret some of them." King Teredor said, "I will admit that I have used Pale Gate before and yes one of the missions that I sent them on was to visit Layla's childhood friend."

"Why did you do that?" Queen Niobe asked with a shocked voice.

"That girl was a bad influence on Layla; she was not taking her studying to be a proper princess seriously." King Teredor said as he looked at Queen Niobe.

"You didn't." Queen Niobe said as she raised a hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes and I have regretted it since I ordered them to visit Anne's family." King Teredor said sadly.

"Now to get back to Misty's question." Bloom said as she started to release her grip on King Teredor's collar.

"I, I, I did it for Layla." King Teredor yelled.

"What did you do?" Bloom asked.

"I ordered Pale Gate to attack that girl's home." King Teredor said, "They where supposed to eliminate both of them not just her mom. I was trying to give my daughter the perfect wedding and the beach that is near where that girl's home is happens to be one of the most beautiful beaches on all of Andros."

"So you wanted to kill Misty and her mom?" Bloom asked as she looked down at King Teredor.

"Yes they where the only family not to move." King Teredor said.

"So that gave you the right to kill my mom?" Misty yelled.

"No, it does not give me the right to kill her but I was going to give you both enough money to move to a new home but she kept refusing." King Teredor said.

"The reason that she kept refusing was because that was the house that she grew up in." Misty said, "She wanted to always keep all of her precious memories together. And now because you wanted to give what you thought was the perfect wedding to your daughter you killed an innocent person." Misty looked at King Teredor and he could see the anger growing inside of her, "Did you ever even ask her if she wanted to have a wedding at that exact place?"

"No I wanted it to be a surprise." King Teredor said.

"You wanted it to be a surprise!" Misty yelled, "What if she did not want to have her wedding there what where you going to do then?"

Bloom laughed as she gripped tightly back onto King Teredor's collar. She flew back over to the balcony and sat him down. He looked up at Bloom with a shocked face. Bloom had a smile on her face as she flew over to where Misty was standing.

"Can you please forgive me?" King Teredor asked as he looked at Misty.

Misty closed her eyes as she stood there. Her hands formed two tightly gripped fists. After a few minutes Bloom turned to walk into the throne room. As she passed by she placed a hand on Misty's right shoulder causing her to open her eyes and look at Bloom.

"Do what ever you think is right." Bloom whispered before walking into the throne room.

Misty turned her vision toward King Teredor, he could see the rage in her eyes. Her fists began to slowly loosen. After a few moments tears began to form in Misty's eyes.

"I forgive you." Misty said as she looked down at the ground.

"Thank you." King Teredor.

King Teredor took a few steps toward Misty before he stopped. He could see a light blue energy start to glow around her right hand.

"I forgive you for what you did to Anna." Misty said, "But I can never forgive you for what you did to my mom!"

Misty raised her right hand and pointed it toward King Teredor. She released a blast of energy hitting him in the chest. The power of the blast knocked King Teredor off of his feet sending him flying backwards. He flew over the railing of the balcony and screamed. The screaming continued until a thud was heard. When Queen Niobe was able to reach the railing she looked down and saw her husband laying on the ground with a puddle of crimson red liquid around him.

Queen Niobe screamed when she saw her lifeless husbands body laying on the ground below the balcony. Bloom began to laugh as she sat down in one of the thrones.

"Unless you want to join your husband down there you will give me power over this realm." Bloom said.

"I can't leave Layla alone." Queen Noibe said with a few tears in her eyes, "So I will relinquish the powers of leadership of Andros to you Bloom."

A smile grew on Bloom's face as she listened to Queen Noibe. She stood up and walked over to where Misty and Raquel where standing.

"Might as well not let an opportunity like this pass us by." Bloom said with a wicked smile on her face, "I was going to start conquering realms and because this one was just weakened might as well start here."

"So what is your first order my Queen?" Queen Noibe asked.

"First you are going to have someone clean that mess outside." Bloom said, "Then you will make an announcement proclaiming that I am now the leader of Andros."

"Yes my Queen." Queen Noibe said before she left the throne room.

She could hear Bloom laughing as she was slowly walking down the hallway.

"I need to get a message to Layla." Queen Noibe whispered to herself before she hurried down the hallway.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I need to find her." A small pixie said to no one in particular.

The pixie was rushing through the halls of Alfea on a folded piece of paper. She was wearing a blue shirt that looked like an envelope, blue shorts, blue wristbands and angel wing anklets. She had a pink clip in her curly blonde hair, she had blue eyes and blue lashes. She was resting her blue insect like wings while she road the piece of paper like a surf board.

The little pixie continued down the halls of the school dodging students as she flew. She turned the corner and hit something hard sending her flying off of the paper that she needed to deliver.

Livy slowly opened her eyes to see what she had just run into. As she was rubbing her head she looked up to see Musa standing in front of her.

"Are you ok Livy?" Musa asked as she bent down near the pixie.

"Where's Layla?" Livy asked, "I have an important message for her."

"She's in the room that we are all stay in for right now." Musa said as she lifted Livy up off of the floor, "We're all still very upset over what happened to Bloom and Raquel a couple of days ago."

"Where is the room that she is in then?" Livy asked.

"I was heading there anyway so I'll take you." Musa said as she started to walk down the hallway.

The trip to the room the girls where staying in was a quick one. A few students stopped Musa to ask if everyone was ok. Musa just told the students that stopped her that everyone should be fine but it was going to take some time. After reaching the door Musa opened it and noticed that Flora was sitting on the couch, Layla was sitting in a chair looking outside through the window in the room.

"Where are Tecna and Stella?" Musa asked as she entered the room.

"Stella is in her bedroom and Tecna went to go get something to eat." Flora said as she looked over at Musa with a small smile on her face.

"Layla I have a message for you." Livy said as she flew from Musa's arms.

Livy flew over and landed next to Layla. Layla turned to look at the little pixie. The note that Livy had for flew up and opened itself. Layla grabbed the piece of paper and began to read. As she read the note the other two girls and Livy could see a concerned look grow on Layla's face.

"Is everything ok?" Flora asked as she stood up.

"I need to get home." Layla said as she stood up.

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"Someone attacked Andros and my father was killed." Layla said as she started to head toward the door.

"You're not leaving without us." Stella said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"I thought that you were sleeping." Layla said as she turned to look at Stella.

"Couldn't get to sleep just kept tossing and turning." Stella said as she rubbed her eyes, "Let's go get Tecna."

"I'll be seeing you later." Livy said as her paper folded itself back up.

"Say hi to the other pixies for us." Flora said as Livy was flying out the open window.

The girls made their way to the cafeteria as fast as they could. When they reached the door they could see Tecna sitting at a table alone eating a plate of spinach slowly. Tecna did not see the girls making their way over to where she was sitting.

"Tecna you ok?" Layla asked as the girls walked up.

"Yeah, I still can't believe Bloom is really gone." Tecna said as she moved her fork through her food.

"I know" Musa said solemnly, "but we need to get to Andros."

"What happened?" Tecna asked as she looked at Musa.

"Someone attack and the king was killed." Stella said sadly.

Tecna finished eating her food quickly before she stood up. She walked over and placed the plate in the dirty dishes slot before she joined the other girls outside the cafeteria. They all made their way outside the school into the quad and looked at each other.

"Winx Believix!" The girls all called out at the same time.

After transforming the girls looked at Layla who nodded.

"Zoomix!" Layla called out.

Each girl's wings transformed from their Believix wings into their Zoomix wings. The girls glowed for a few seconds before the disappeared. They arrived outside the castle of Andros within seconds. The girls transformed back to their civilian form as soon as they arrived on Andros.

Layla walked up to the entrance of the castle. When she tried to enter the pair of guards blocked her way.

"I am sorry but we can not allow you to enter the castle at this time." The guard on the right said.

"Do you know who we are?" Stella asked.

"Yes we know that you are here with Princess Layla." The guard on the left said, "But we have orders to not even let her in."

"Can you at least tell my mom that I am here?" Layla asked.

"We will." The guard on the right said.

"Then will head into the town and stay at the inn until we can talk to my mom." Layla said.

The girl quickly reached the town. After walking around for a while they reached the inn that Layla said they would be waiting at. Layla paid for a room for the night since it was getting late.

After waiting for a while Layla could see someone wearing a grey cloak walking toward the inn. The person seemed nervous because who ever it was kept looking over their shoulders. She watched as the cloaked figure entered the inn. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door to the girl's room.

Layla walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was the person wearing the cloak. Layla looked to see if she could see who was wearing the cloak but the persons face was hidden by the hood.

"May I come in?" The cloaked person asked.

"Yes come on in." Layla said as she moved aside.

The person wearing the cloak entered and removed the hood. Tears began to form in Layla's eyes as the person removed her hood to reveal that she was Queen Niobe.

"Mother." Layla said loudly as she ran over and hugged her mom.

"My dear Layla." Queen Niobe said as she wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Tecna asked after letting Layla and her mom hug for a few moments.

Queen Niobe nodded her head after letting her daughter go. She took a few steps over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. She looked at each girl before she began.

"About four days ago three girls attacked the castle." Queen Niobe said as she looked down at the floor of the room, "Their leader was a fairy."

"What happened to dad?" Layla asked.

"The fairy that attacked lifted him over a balcony." Queen Niobe said.

"Why would she do that?" Stella asked.

"To have my husband, admit his wrong doings." Queen Niobe said.

"What wrong doings?" Flora asked.

"Layla he had your friend Anna killed by an organization named Pale Gate after she moved away." Queen Niobe said sadly.

"No!" Layla yelled as tears began to fill her eyes.

"He also admitted that he ordered the death of other people." Queen Niobe said, "After that he was hit with a magical attack that sent him flying over the railing of a balcony to the ground below. He did not survive the impact."

Layla dropped to her knees as the tears from her eyes continued to flow. Musa dropped down next to her and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"What can you tell use about the other two?" Tecna asked.

"One of them was about your age and had a sword that she never removed, the other was younger then the other two and had a grudge against your father Layla."

"What type of grudge?" Layla asked as she continued to cry.

"The wedding platform that your father wanted to build was right where her home is." Queen Niobe said, "Her mother was told that the King would give her enough money to move to another home but she refused." Queen Niobe looked at her daughter with tears flowing from her eyes, "Your father ordered Pale Gate to kill both her and her mother but they only succeeded to kill the mother."

"Which one was it that killed father?" Layla asked.

"It was the youngest one." Queen Niobe said, "That was after the leader stopped and whispered something to her."

"I will never forgive that girl." Layla said with anger in her voice.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door to the room. Flora walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a castle guard standing outside.

"Ma'am the Queen wants you, your daughter and her friends to come to the castle right now." The guard said.

"What does he mean Queen?" Stella asked as she looked at Queen Niobe, "I thought that you where the Queen."

"I had to let the new Queen take power or Layla would have lost both of her parents." Queen Niobe said sadly.

"She wants you to come now." The guard said.

Queen Niobe stood up and walked out of the door. The girls followed her outside the inn. When they reached the street a carriage was waiting for everyone. They all climbed in and sat down.

"Who is the new Queen?" Layla asked.

"I'll let you see her when we get there." Queen Niobe said as she looked at the floor of the carriage.

The trip back to the castle was quick. The guard that had come to get everyone guided them to the throne room. He left before the door to the throne room was opened. After Queen Niobe opened the door everyone slowly walked into the room.

When they entered the throne room a young woman was sitting in one of the thrones with her eyes closed and her hands in front of her mouth and nose. After a few moments the young woman opened her eyes which glowed crimson red from the torches in the throne room.

"You finally got here." The person sitting in the throne said.

"I'm sorry my Queen." Queen Niobe said.

"You may leave us." The new Queen said.

"Yes my Queen." Queen Niobe said before leaving the throne room.

The new Queen stood up and turned her back toward the girls standing in front of her.

"It is nice to see you all again." The Queen said without looking back.

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

"Layla this was the room that your father was in when he died." The Queen said again without looking back.

"So where is the one who killed my father?" Layla asked with anger in her voice.

The Queen laughed for a few minutes before talking again.

"That stupid girl still has not realized that my powers influenced her." The Queen said with a giggle, "She had no choice to kill him."

"So you're the one to blame." Layla said as her hand began to glow pink.

"Yes I am." The Queen said as her hand began to glow black.

The Queen was the first to attack sending burst of energy at Layla. The blast hit Layla sending her flying into the wall behind her. After getting up off of the floor slowly Layla looked at the Queen standing in front of her with a shocked face.

"I see that you left Roxy behind." Bloom said as she looked at her shocked friends, "Where is she?"

"Earth." Flora said after recovering from the shock of seeing Bloom again.

"Thanks for telling me." Bloom said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Wait if you survived did Raquel survive?" Tecna asked.

"Yes she is my personal protector." Bloom said, "But I don't need her for what I am going to do to you."

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"Unbelievix!" Bloom yelled out.

The girls watched as she transformed. Bloom flew up above the girls and glared at them. Before they could transform Bloom shoot fireball after fireball at the girls until they where all gathered together. Bloom smiled as her hands began to glow black again.

"Believix!" The girls called out.

"Dark Flame Sealing!" Bloom yelled.

Black flames where released from Bloom's hands and crawled toward the girls. Each girl cried out in pain as the flames slowly wrapped around them. After each girl was engulfed with the black flames an explosion sent them all flying back into different walls.

When Stella opened her eyes she saw all of the other girls starting to regain consciousness just like her they where all in their civilian form.

"Believix!" Stella shouted out.

Bloom began to laugh when nothing happened. Stella tried to change again with the same result.

"What did you do?" Stella asked.

"I just sealed your Believix powers is all." Bloom said.

"You what!" Stella yelled.

"None of you can change into you Believix forms again." Bloom said with a laugh, "I will see all of you later."

Bloom disappeared into black smoke right in front of the girls.

"We need to get to Roxy." Flora said as she walked over to where Stella was.

"I'll call the guys and let them know what happened." Tecna said as she pulled out her personal computer.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Roxy was groaning in her sleep causing the little light blue and white bunny sleeping in a basket near the head of her bed to wake up. The bunny yawned before it slowly stood up and jumped out of the basket. The bunny climbed up onto the bed and started to shake Roxy to wake her up.

After a few moments Roxy's violet eyes opened and looked at the bunny. Before Roxy began to move a few tears formed in her eye fell from her eyes onto her pillow. She slowly sat up and grabbed the bunny up into a hug. As Roxy released the bunny from her hug she could see the sadness in the big brown eyes looking up at her.

"I know you miss her too Kiko." Roxy said sadly.

A Croatian Bloodhound with brown fur and white paws with pitch black eyes wearing a dark red collar with silver studs walked over and placed his head down on Roxy's lap.

"Thanks Artu I love you too." Roxy said as she rubbed the head of the dog.

As Roxy sat there rubbing both Artu and Kiko a knock was heard coming from her bedroom door. She sat Kiko on the bed before walking over to open the door. When she did a woman with dark violet eyes and long brown hair that reached the back of her knees wearing a green dress was standing outside the door.

"Is everything okay dear?" Morgana asked after the door was open, "I could hear you from downstairs."

"I was reliving the day we lost Bloom again." Roxy said as she looked down toward the floor.

Morgana took a step into her daughter's room and wrapped both arms around her. She stood there like that for a few moments while Roxy quietly shed tears. When she pulled back Morgana looked and saw the tears still flowing from Roxy's eyes.

"I know it's hard but you need to be strong for Bloom." Morgana said before she pulled Roxy back into a hug.

After another few moments the two separated again.

"Would you like to come and talk with our visitor?" Morgana asked as she looked at Roxy.

"Who's here?" Roxy asked.

"Queen Nebula." Morgana said, "I needed to let her know what happened to Bloom."

"Not right now, I want to be alone." Roxy said, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Are you sure you want to leave the house?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah I've been in my room for about a week now." Roxy said.

Morgana gave her daughter another quick hug before walking with her to the front door. Kiko and Artu followed both people outside the house. Morgana looked down at the two animals and smiled.

"Now you two keep an eye on her." Morgana said.

Kiko climbed up on Artu's back. The two pets followed behind Roxy as she walked down the street. After reaching the park she walked over to a bench and sat down. Kiko climbed onto Roxy's lap as she started to rub Artu's head.

"Roxy!" A voice yelled.

Roxy looked over and saw a young man with short somewhat spiky black hair and black eyes running toward her. He was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt with a collar opened over a dark red long sleeve shirt that had a dark blue stripe on the chest. He also had on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of reddish purple high tops.

"Hi Andy." Roxy said when the young man finally finished making his way over before she looked back toward the ground.

"How long have you been back?" Andy asked, "I talked to your parents and they told me that you where going to school in another city."

"I've been back for about a week now." Roxy said without even looking up at Andy.

"Where are Bloom and the other girls?" Andy asked, "I've gone by their shop a few times and it has been closed. I've even called them a few times and they haven't picked up."

Roxy continued to sit on the bench holding onto Kiko. Andy saw that she was not moving her head to look up at him. He bent down and saw Kiko in Roxy's arms and looked into her blood shot eyes.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked as he placed his right hand on Roxy's shoulder.

When he touched her Andy could feel Roxy flinch a little from the touch.

"Roxy?" Andy asked.

Roxy turned to look up at Andy with tears in her eyes. He sat down on the bench next to Roxy after seeing the sadness in her face.

"This is not going to be good news is it?" Andy asked.

"Bloom's." Roxy choked out, "She's dead."

Andy almost fell over when he heard what Roxy had just said.

"What!" Andy yelled, "What happened?"

"First let me tell you this Andy." Roxy said as she turned her vision toward the ground again, "Bloom had magical powers. She was a fairy just like the other girls, so am I."

"There is no such thing as magic and fairies." Andy said.

Roxy touched Artu. The dog glowed for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"She's telling the truth." Artu said.

"What!" Andy said loudly, "Did your dog just talk?"

"Andy I am the fairy of animals." Roxy said, "I have a spell that can let animals speak like people."

As Andy and Roxy continued to talk they did not notice that a wall of fog was growing behind them. After a few minutes the fog slowly began to flow in around both peoples legs.

"Is that fog?" Andy asked as the fog continued to grow around them.

"Andy, be careful this is no regular fog." Roxy said as she stood up.

"How can you tell?" Andy asked.

"Think it's the middle of the day and a fog is rolling in." Roxy said, "Artu you and Kiko stay near Andy."

"Ok Roxy." Artu said as he moved near Andy.

"Magical Winx!" Roxy called out.

Andy was surprised to see Roxy in her fairy form before the fog became too thick for him to see. He stood up and took a step in the direction that Roxy was standing before being stopped by Artu.

Roxy tried to see if she could tell where Andy, Artu, and Kiko where. She never noticed the person walk up behind her. She jumped when the person touched her shoulder. Quickly turning around she saw a young girl standing in the fog with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Roxy asked.

"My name is Misty." The young girl said, "I am here to take you to meet someone."

"What if I don't want to go?" Roxy asked.

"I have been ordered to get you to come by force if need be." Misty said, "I would rather not but I will attack your friend and those two animals with him if you don't come."

"Then I guess I have no choice." Roxy said.

"Come with me." Misty said as she turned around and walked into the fog.

Misty guided Roxy to an area in the trees not far away from where she had just been sitting. When they arrived a black portal was swirling in the air.

"Please step through the portal." Misty said.

Roxy nodded her head before she stepped into the portal. A few seconds later Misty followed Roxy into the portal. After the portal closed the fog in the park quickly faded into nothingness.

"Roxy where are you?" Andy yelled out after he noticed that Roxy was gone.

After getting no response Artu looked up at Andy.

"We need to go tell Roxy's mother what just happened." Artu said as he walked over to let Kiko jump on his back.

"What good would that do?" Andy asked.

"Roxy's mom is a fairy also, she can help find Roxy." Artu said as he started to walk away from Andy.

"Fine then lets go." Andy said as he began to run toward the entrance of the park.

As Roxy stepped out of the portal she noticed a small lake not far ahead of her surrounded by trees. Misty ran past Roxy toward the lake. As Misty neared the lake another person stepped out from the tree line.

Roxy continued to the lake and watched as Misty sat down at the shore line and removed her shoes. Misty placed her feet into the lake as she was sitting there. Roxy gasped when the other girl turned her head to look down at Misty.

"Raquel is that you?" Roxy asked as she slowly walked up.

"Do I know you?" Raquel asked.

"We meet one time before." Roxy said.

"I sorry I don't remember meeting you." Raquel said.

"She lost her memories of that time." A voice from behind Roxy said.

Roxy turned around and gasped at the sight that she was looking at. The person motioned for Roxy to follow her. After walking to a different area around the lake, both girls sat down near the shore line.

"Is that really you Bloom?" Roxy asked after a few moments of quietness.

"Yes Roxy it is me." Bloom said as she dipped her hand into the water and started to move it around.

"But how?" Roxy asked.

"During the battle with Darkar my powers created a barrier around both me and Raquel before that explosion happened." Bloom said, "During that time we where both teleported to Andros."

"Have you let Sky know that you're ok?" Roxy asked.

"No." Bloom said, "But that is not what I am here to talk to you about."

"What did you want to talk about then?" Roxy asked.

Bloom removed her hand from the water and looked at Roxy with her crimson red eyes.

"Roxy, do you feel like the others really have accepted you?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean of course they do." Roxy said.

"Do you trust them?" Bloom asked.

"Of course I do." Roxy said.

"You see that girl over there with Raquel?" Bloom asked as she looked over at the other two girls.

"Yeah what about her?" Roxy asked as she looked over at the others.

"Layla's father had her mother killed." Bloom said.

"What!" Roxy exclaimed.

Bloom turned her vision to look at the water as she sat there.

"I plan on taking over the magical realms." Bloom said.

"That's insane!" Roxy said loudly.

Bloom giggled as she stood up. Bloom took a few steps toward the other two girls before stopping and looking back at Roxy. As she stood there Bloom watched as Roxy got up off of the ground and made her way over.

"I have already taken over Andros." Bloom said as she turned around and started to walk toward the other girls. "I have already fought the others and beat them."

Bloom giggled a little when she saw the Roxy's face after she turned around.

"Don't worry I did not kill them." Bloom said, "But I could have easily killed them."

Bloom and Roxy continued to walk together until they arrived with the other two.

"I will take over the realms and there is nothing that anyone can do about it." Bloom said as she turned to look at Roxy, "You can go back and even tell the others my plan." A smile started to grow on Bloom's face as she stood there, "I will even tell you that my next target is going to be Solaria."

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Roxy asked.

"Roxy I want you to join us." Bloom said.

"Join you; you know that I can't join you!" Roxy yelled.

"There is nothing that anyone can do to stop me; I just don't want to have to fight you that is why I want you to join us." Bloom said as she turned around.

Bloom raised her right hand in front of her. A few seconds later a dark portal like the one in the park formed. Bloom motioned for Raquel and Misty to enter the portal.

"Just think about what I said." Bloom said as she entered the portal.

A few seconds later after the portal closed and Roxy stood there for a few moments. She started to fly up into the sky a few moments later and saw that she was just outside of Gardenia. It did not take her long to fly her way to her house.

"Where did you go?" Morgana asked, "Andy came to the house with Kiko and Artu and told us what happened in the park."

"Mom Bloom is alive." Roxy said.

"What!" Morgana said.

**Please Review**

**Authors Note- To all the readers of this story, please let me know your opinion should Roxy join Bloom or fight against her with the other Winx Club members?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Thank you for telling me what happened." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the computer screen.

"We should be back to Alfea soon Ms. Faragonda." Tecna said.

"I just hope that we can get to Roxy before Bloom hurts her." Flora said from behind Tecna.

"I will try and get a hold of her before you girls arrive." Ms. Faragonda said, "When you get back we will find out what Bloom did to your powers."

"See you when we arrive then." Tecna said before the computer screen became black.

Ms. Faragonda sat at her desk quietly for a few minutes until someone yelled from the other side of the door to her office.

"Get out of my way!" The person yelled.

"You can't go in without an appointment." Mirta said.

"I don't care I need to talk to her now." The person yelled again.

A few moments later the door to Ms. Faragonda's office burst open. A woman with dark blue shoulder length hair and dark violet eyes looked at Ms. Faragonda. The woman was wearing a royal purple sleeveless dress. There was a royal purple string that went over her left shoulder to hold the dress up. A purple sleeve was attached to the dress and went around the right arm just below the shoulder. She was wearing a blue belt with a purple gem in the middle, there were translucent blue ruffles coming off of the belt. She had on a pair of purple sandals with purple strings wrapped around her legs to just below the knees. She had on a pair of purple unattached sleeves. She had a pair of translucent blue wings with a blue outline on her back.

"It is nice to see you Nebula." Ms. Faragonda said as she watched the person enter the room.

"Tell me what is up with Bloom." Nebula yelled.

"What happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She sent someone to kidnap Roxy." Nebula said.

"Is she ok?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She's fine." Nebula said as she turned to look toward the door, "Come on in Roxy."

Roxy and Morgana walked into the vision of Ms. Faragonda. Morgana walked right over next to Nebula. Before Roxy entered the room she stopped near Mirta.

"Sorry about Nebula." Roxy said as she looked at the people in the office.

"It's okay." Mirta said, "From what I heard something bad happened."

Roxy looked down at the floor for a few seconds. She then turned to at Mirta. When Mirta smiled Roxy noticed that a few teeth were missing.

"You ok?" Roxy asked, "I know you took a beating from the Trix and Darkar.

"I'll be fine." Mirta said as she put her left hand over the right side of her chest, "I received a few cracked ribs" Mirta took a pained breath before continuing, "I also got a broken nose and lost a few teeth."

Both girls heard a tapping coming from the room. Roxy looked in and saw Nebula staring at her with anger in her eyes. This caused Roxy and Mirta to both gulp.

"I better get going." Roxy said.

Roxy moved as fast as her feet could carry her over to where the others where waiting for her. Ms. Faragonda smiled at Roxy to reassure her.

"Now Roxy tell me what happened to you." Ms. Faragonda said.

"You sent me to Earth for a while because of what happened to Bloom." Roxy said as she looked at Ms. Faragonda, "After about a week I thought that it was time to leave the house for the first time. I took both Artu and Kiko to the park that the girls took me too to train while they where fighting the Wizards." Roxy looked at her mother for a few seconds before continuing, "While I was there Andy one of our friends ran into me. He asked how Bloom and the others where so I had to let him know."

"What did you tell him?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I told him everything." Roxy said, "Since people are starting to believe in fairies again on Earth. At first he didn't believe me until I used my spell to have Artu talk. While I was telling him about what happened to Bloom a fog rolled in during the middle of the day." Roxy closed her eyes for a few seconds, "A young girl named Misty walked up behind me and told me that I needed to go with her or she would attack Andy. I agreed to go so he would not be attacked."

"What happened next?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Misty took me to a portal." Roxy continued as she looked at Ms. Faragonda, "After walking through we ended up near a lake. There was another person waiting near the lake for us."

"Was that Bloom?" Ms. Faragonda placed her hands on her desk.

"No, to my surprise it was Raquel." Roxy said, "I asked if she remembered me even though we only met once." Roxy turned her vision toward the ground.

"What is it dear?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She has lost her memories." Roxy said, "She told me that she did not remember meeting me before. That is when Bloom walked up behind us." Roxy turned her vision back toward Ms. Faragonda, "She took me off to another area near the lake to talk. She told me that Layla's father ordered the death of Misty's mother. She also told me what her plan is."

Ms. Faragonda had a surprised look on her face when Roxy told her this.

"What is her plan?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She is planning to take over the magical realms." Roxy said sadly, "She even told me that she has already taken over Andros."

"She has." Ms. Faragonda said, "That is where the girls where when they ran into Bloom."

"What, if you knew about Bloom why did you not send us a warning?" Nebula asked with anger in her voice.

"I just found out." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Nebula, "Bloom hit the girls with an attack, the girls can't transform right now. They just contacted me before you all arrived and I was about to get a hold of you to inform you of what has happened." Ms. Faragonda looked at Roxy, "Did she tell you anything else?"

"She told me that the next realm that she is targeting is going to be Solaria." Roxy said, "She also said that there is noting that anyone can do to stop her before she left me alone at that lake."

"Is there anything else that she told you?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at the fairy of animals.

"No Ms. Faragonda, she didn't say anything else." Roxy said.

"Thank you for telling me what happened." Ms. Faragonda said as she raised her hands in front of her face.

"Now tell me what is making Bloom do this." Nebula demanded.

Ms. Faragonda closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she opened her mouth.

"Please take a seat this is going to take a little while to explain." Ms. Faragonda said as she opened her eyes.

Nebula, Morgana and Roxy sat down in three of the seats near Ms. Faragonda's desk.

"During her second year here at Alfea Bloom and the other girls met Layla." Ms. Faragonda said after a few moments, "Layla had just escaped from Lord Darkar at Shadowhaunt. She made it here and then collapsed." Ms. Faragonda looked at Roxy, "Bloom, Stella, Layla, Sky, and Brandon traveled to Shadowhaunt to rescue the Pixies that he had captured."

"What did he want the pixies for?" Morgana asked.

"He was trying to reach the realm of Realix." Ms. Faragonda said, "After the group saved the Pixies he changed his target to the four pieces of the Codex. Each of the four pieces where hidden, one was here at Alfea, one was at Redfountian, one was at Cloud Tower, and the fourth was hidden in Pixie Village. He got his hands on the two at the other schools and the one in Pixie Village."

"Did he get a hold of the piece here at Alfea?" Roxy asked.

"Yes but he used Bloom to get it." Ms. Faragonda said, "He turned her evil. The two of them where able to reach Realix and Darkar almost gained the powers he wanted. It was the love between Sky and Bloom that brought her back to us."

"Did she fully recover from the ordeal?" Nebula asked.

"When I had testing done on her there was no sign of any evil left in her." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked down at the desk, "But now it seems that there was still evil in her and it has taken her over."

"That's a lot to take in." Morgana said.

As everyone was sitting in Ms. Faragonda's office the sound of a craft was heard from outside the school. Roxy stood up from the chair that she was in and walked over to the window and saw a Redfountian shuttle had just landed in the quad of the school.

"The girls are back." Roxy said as she looked out the window.

Ms. Faragonda, Nebula, and Morgana stood up and walked toward the door of the office. Roxy quickly joined the others. The walk to the front of the school was quick for the four of them. When they exited the front doors of the school they saw the girls slowly walking off of the shuttle. Helia and Timmy walked out behind the girls off of the ship a few moments later.

"Hi girls." Roxy said.

A relieved expression was seen on the girl's faces when they saw Roxy standing there next to her mother and Nebula.

"I am so glad that you're safe Roxy." Flora said as she ran over to her friend.

Stella and the other girl's where not far behind Flora. The girls wrapped Roxy up into a group hug after making their way over to her.

"I am so happy that Bloom didn't get to you." Layla said.

"She did get to Roxy girls." Morgana said, "But she didn't hurt her, she had the chance to which makes me think that she must still have good in her."

"I'm sorry bet we need to find out what Bloom did to you." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the girls.

"Okay Ms. Faragonda lead the way." Tecna said.

"Nebula and Morgana would you two wait here for me to come back?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Both fairies nodded their heads before everyone else left the room.

Ms. Faragonda guided everyone to the medical wing of the school. Each person took a seat in the empty chairs around the waiting room. One by one the girls went into the examination room. After Layla was finished being examined she joined the others to wait to hear the results.

"Girls I'll be back I need to take a small walk." Roxy said as she stood up.

"Do you want some company?" Flora asked.

"No I just need to be by myself for right now." Roxy said as she started toward the door.

"Need to figure out things about Bloom don't you?" Musa asked.

"Yeah." Roxy said with a smile as she walked out of the door.

About an hour after Layla had joined the others a woman with orange hair in a bun and black eyes wearing a pair of black glasses and a white nurse's suit walked into the waiting room.

"So what happened to us Ofelia?" Musa asked.

"I have some good news and some bad news." Ofelia said as she read the papers in her hands.

"Tell us the bad news first." Stella said.

"You have lost the ability to transform into Believix fairies." Ofelia said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"And the good news?" Layla asked.

"The tests show that you all have Enchantix powers." Ofelia said as she checked the papers again looking for any mistakes.

"Thanks at least we know that we can transform if we have to." Stella said as she looked toward the ground.

Ofelia nodded her head before she turned around and walked back into the back rooms of the medical wing. Everyone else stood up and made their way out of the waiting room.

"Has anyone seen Roxy?" Musa asked as she was walking down the hallway.

"I have." A voice from behind everyone said.

Everyone turned to see Alice standing behind them.

"Where was she?" Flora asked.

"I saw her climbing the stairs to the top of the Dragon Fire Tower." Alice said, "I called out to her and she smiled at me. I climbed up the tower with her and we talked for a few minutes."

"Thanks for telling us where she is." Stella said as she started to head for the Dragon Fire Tower.

"She was there." Alice said, "Before I left she transformed and fly off."

"What were you two talking about?" Layla asked.

"She just wanted to know what I would do if a friend asked for my help." Alice said, "I told her that if I could do something that I would try and help out."

The girls turned and started to run toward Ms. Faragonda's office. When they arrived Tecna opened the door to the office without stopping to let Mirta know that someone was there to see if Ms. Faragonda was available.

"Roxy's disappeared." Tecna said.

"What happened?" Morgana asked as she stood up from the chair that she was in.

"I'm not sure but I think Roxy was keeping something from us." Tecna said.

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As Roxy's vision cleared she could see two suns in the sky. She looked off in the distance and noticed a fog bank like the one that formed on Earth while she was talking to Andy. As soon as she saw the fog bank Roxy took off flying toward the fog. As she was nearing the fog she could hear the clashing of swords and the sound of explosions coming from within.

As she arrived where the fog was Roxy could see a fairy with green eyes and knee length bright orange hair flying just above trying to burn the fog away with her powers. She was wearing a sparkly orange tube top with a matching miniskirt with slits up the sides and a pair of red knee high platform boots with gray bottoms. She had on a pair of shoulder length red fingerless gloves. Hanging from her skirt were many red ribbons. Around her neck was a red choker. Her orange wings were fluttering making it hard to see the yellow outlines.

Before long Bloom, flew out of the fog bank sending a crimson beam of magical energy at the fairy. The fairy dodged the attack and sent an orange blast of magical energy at Bloom. Bloom raised a black magical shield to block the attack. The energy reflected off of the shield directly at Roxy. Roxy was hit directly in the chest from the magical energy sending her falling from the sky.

"I'm not going to let you take over Solaria." The fairy yelled out as her right hand began to glow orange.

"There is nothing that you can do to stop me Nova." Bloom said as her hand began to glow black.

Both girls sent power blasts at one another. Each was hit in the chest sending them both flying toward the ground. Bloom recovered before she hit but Nova was not as lucky. She hit the ground hard. Nova looked up at Bloom and began to slowly stand up.

"So that was not enough to finish you." Bloom said as she looked at Nova.

Bloom's left hand began to glow black as she raised it toward Nova. The energy that was shot out of Bloom's hand sent Nova flying backwards through the air then along the ground until a tree behind her stopped her momentum.

Bloom walked over and lifted Nova up off of the ground. She could see blood running down arms; her right arm was limp beside her body. There were cuts and gashes all over her body and her right eye was swollen shut.

"I'm surprised you survived that." Bloom said before letting go of Nova.

Nova fell to the ground landing on her left knee. Nova screamed out in pain as she tried to reach down to her leg. Bloom laughed as she turned away from the girl now laying on the ground. When her vision was back toward the fog bank she saw a lime green laying not far away. She moved over and found Roxy still breathing but unconscious.

After a few seconds Bloom made a motion toward the tree line. Bloom watched as Raquel removed her sword from her back. A few seconds later the blade began to glow a pale green color and Raquel disappeared. Bloom turned around just in time to see Raquel reappear next to her.

"I see that you are getting very good with that swords magical ability." Bloom said as she looked at the girl.

"So what did you want me to do Bloom?" Raquel asked.

"I want you to take our friend Roxy and take her over where Misty is." Bloom said as she stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Raquel asked as she started to lift Roxy off of the ground.

"I am going to kill all of Radius's guards that dared to try and stop us." Bloom said with hate in her voice.

"What about our soldiers?" Raquel asked.

"They are just pawns." Bloom said as she closed her eyes, "I can always get more of them."

Bloom opened her eyes and they were glowing a bright crimson red. As she slowly lifted her hands in front of her as they began to glow the same crimson red color her eyes were.

"Now get out of here." Bloom said.

Raquel nodded and moved the direction that she had just come from using her right shoulder to carry Roxy. As Bloom stood there with her hands pointed toward the fog bank her entire body began to glow crimson red.

"Crimson Fury!" Bloom said with a wicked voice.

A crimson red fireball flew from Bloom's hands. The fireball continued to grow as it flew off toward the fog bank until it was twice the size of the fog. As the fireball consumed the fog screams could be heard coming from with in. Bloom laughed as the sounds of screaming could still be heard.

The fireball continued to sit where the fog bank was for a few moments before it began to shrink. When the fireball finally disappeared all that was left of the warriors from Solaria and Andros was a large burnt mark on the ground. Bloom was smiling as she turned to look at Nova.

"How could you do that to your soldiers?" Nova asked as Bloom started to walk by her.

"Because they were too weak to beat the Solarian guard." Bloom said as she bent down near Nova, "Now answer me this why didn't you use your Charmix? You still would have lost but maybe you would not be so hurt."

Nova averted her eyes while Bloom was looking at her. This caused Bloom to begin to laugh.

"This is rich!" Bloom said as she toppled over with laughter, "You went to Alfea for three years and never gained your Charmix." Bloom laughed for a few more moments before she looked at Nova, "What did you just hang out with your friends?"

Nova kept her mouth shut as she looked at Bloom.

"That's fine if you don't want to tell me." Bloom said as she stood up, "But without even Charmix level powers you have no chance against me."

Bloom continued to laugh as she walked into the wooded area behind Nova. After traveling a small distance Bloom turned around to see Nova hitting the ground with her one good arm in frustration. Bloom turned and continued into the wooded area giggling to herself.

After walking a bit she saw where Raquel and Misty were sitting. She made her way over and noticed that Roxy was sitting by herself not far away from the others. Bloom nodded to Raquel as she walked by on her way over to Roxy.

"I glad that your fine." Bloom said as she walked up and sat down next to Roxy, "So did you come to join me or are you my enemy?"

"Bloom I'm not here to join you." Roxy said as she looked down at the ground, "But I am not your enemy either."

"Then what are you here for?" Bloom asked.

"I'm here to try and see if there is still good in you." Roxy said as she looked at Bloom, "You have the Dragonfire in you how can you be evil?"

"I don't have the Dragonfire longer." Bloom said, "Since that day I fought Darkar I had the Shadowfire within me."

"Bloom you and I know that the Dragonfire is the strongest source of good in the entire magical universe." Roxy said, "I think that the Dragonfire is fighting to release you from the Shadowfire."

"Why would you say that?" Bloom asked with a smirk on her face.

"You did not destroy the girls when you had the chance too." Roxy said, "Besides why did you want me to join you?"

When Roxy looked at Bloom waiting for an answer she saw that Bloom's eyes where cyan colored. A small smile grew on Roxy's face when she saw Bloom's face.

"I didn't want to hurt the one friend of mine that understands growing up on Earth like I did." Bloom said.

Bloom gave Roxy a small smile before closing her eyes.

"So Bloom is she with us or against us?" Misty asked as she walked over.

"That is the million dollar question." Bloom said as she opened her eyes revealing that they were crimson red again.

"I'll stay with you Bloom." Roxy said as she stood up, "But I will not fight for you."

"That is fine; you are just not ready to full join us right now." Bloom said.

"So what do we want to do now?" Raquel asked after walking over to where the others where standing.

"I want to attack Radius again." Bloom said.

"Do you want me to send for more warriors from Andros?" Raquel asked.

"No, I don't want to give him time to regroup." Bloom said.

"You want just the three of us to attack." Misty said with shock in her voice.

"He would never expect another attack so soon." Bloom said as she looked at Misty.

"Then how are we going to do this?" Raquel asked.

"Attack the castle." Bloom said.

"That's a stupid idea." Someone said from near by.

"Who said that?" Raquel asked.

"Someone, who knows a better way into the castle." The voice said.

"Then show yourself." Bloom ordered.

A girl with violet eyes and long violet hair which was pulled into two pigtails with silver adornments that fell down over her shoulders walked out of the shadow of a tree. She had a pale skin tone and was wearing a white vest with arms that stopped just above the elbows. She had a brown belt above the purple mini skirt that she was wearing. On her feet was a pair of knee length white boots.

"Who are you?" Roxy asked.

"My name is Ilyana." The girl said with a smile.

"Now what is this better way into the castle that you are talking about?" Bloom asked.

"I can show you but we need to wait a little while." Ilyana said.

"You will show us now." Bloom said as she created a fireball in her right hand.

"Fine then follow me." Ilyana said as she turned and started to walk away.

Ilyana took everyone to what looked like an ancient tree. When she placed her hand on the trunk of the tree, it opened up to reveal a passage way. One by one each girl entered the tree. The passage was as black as night. Bloom created a fireball in her right hand so everyone could see where they were going. After a while they reached a dead end.

Ilyana placed her right hand along the wall that she was standing next to. As she moved her hand over a spot the other people with her could hear a small click. As they stood there the wall began to move opening up into a darkened room.

The girls slowly walked into the darkened room. As their eyes where adjusting to the darkness, a sound could be heard in the distance.

"Who is there?" A weakened voice said.

"Nephenee it's me." Ilyana said quietly as she moved closer to the voice.

"It's nice to see you again." Nephenee said.

"Who is that?" Bloom asked as she moved over to where Ilyana had gone.

When Bloom reached where Ilyana was she could see a person behind bars in a prison cell. The medium skin tone girl had teal hair that reached the middle of her back and cyan eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless tee shirt and an aquamarine miniskirt. She had on a pair of beige unattached sleeves. Bloom could also see a pair of knee high dark blue boots on the ground next to her.

"My name is Nephenee." Nephenee said, "I am the Princess of the realm of Aura."

"What happened to you?" Misty asked as she joined Bloom.

"My home realm and Solaria were at war when I was younger." Nephenee said as she looked at the younger girl, "During one of the battles I saved my mother and gained my new powers but was knocked unconscious, when I woke up I was in this prison cell."

"So how do you know her?" Bloom asked as she looked at Ilyana.

"I have snuck in here a few times and me and Nephenee became friends." Ilyana said.

"Let me guess you want me to free her." Bloom said as she looked at Ilyana.

Ilyana nodded to give her answer.

"If I do this then you both will work for me." Bloom said with a smile on her face.

"That's fine with me." Nephenee said.

Bloom smiled when she saw Ilyana nod her head.

"Then step back." Bloom said as she created a fireball in her left hand.

She threw the fireball at the door to the cell. When the fireball collided with the door an explosion was created knocking the door completely off of its hinges. The door fell to the ground with a large thud. Nephenee slowly stood up and walked out of the prison cell.

"I found out what happened to your realm since the last time I was here." Ilyana said as she looked at Nephenee.

"What?" Nephenee asked.

"Solaria won the war and now the realm of Aura is a destroyed realm." Ilyana said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"What about my family?" Nephenee asked.

"None survived the final attack." Ilyana said.

"Radius is going to pay." Nephenee said with anger in her voice.

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone made their way out of the prison. After running through multiple halls they arrived at a set of stairs. After nearing the top of the stairs Raquel looked down the hallway to the left. She made a signal that it was all clear. Bloom and the others moved down the hall until Nephenee stopped to look at a picture hanging on the wall.

The picture was of a girl with long golden hair and hazel-brown eyes wearing an orange dress. Next to her was a boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a white shirt under a green vest. He had on a pair of green pants and brown shoes. Nephenee reached out and touched the picture.

"Who are they?" Nephenee asked.

"That's Princess Stella and her boyfriend Brandon." Ilyana said.

"She has grown to be a beautiful young woman." Nephenee said, "It's too bad that her family has to pay for what they did to my home realm."

Nephenee turned her head to see three guards coming around the corner down the hallway. She raised her hands toward the unaware guards. A azure light formed in her hands.

"Crescent Wind!" Nephenee called out.

The azure light flew from Nephenee's hands and formed into a crescent shape. The crescent picked up speed as it flew at the guards. The guards never knew what hit them as they flew through the air into the wall behind them. As they slid down the wall a crimson red stain was seen behind them on the wall.

The crash of the guard against the wall caused more guards to run to investigate. When they neared the fallen guards Ilyana lifted her hands toward them and smiled.

"Meteor Stream!" Ilyana called out.

A stream of rocks flew from Ilyana's hands toward the guards. They had just enough time to turn their vision to see the rocks flying at them. The force of the impact sent the three guards through the wall that their friends had just slid down.

Each girl moved passed the new hole in the wall without looking in except Nephenee and Ilyana who both had smiles as they walked by. After climbing another set of stairs everyone arrived at the large wooden doors to the throne room.

Bloom pushed the doors open revealing a man with orange hair and an orange beard and mustache sitting in the throne looking down at the floor. He was wearing a white formal shirt with golden sleeves; he was also wearing a pair of golden pants and white boots. On his back was a red cape that reached the floor and on his head was the crown of Solaria.

"It is nice to see you King Radius." Bloom said.

King Radius looked up to see five people standing in his throne room. When he saw Nephenee a look of complete terror crept onto his face.

"What is she doing here?" King Radius asked with fear in his voice.

"I let her out." Bloom said.

Nephenee looked at King Radius with a twisted smile on her face. She walked up next to King Radius and leaned down next to his ear.

"I am going to take everything from you before I can finally forgive you for what you did to me." Nephenee whispered, "First I am going to take your daughter and her boyfriend from you."

"No she is innocent leave her alone." King Radius said, "She had nothing to do with the destruction of your home realm."

"I don't care; you took my entire family so I am going to repay you with the same." Nephenee said as she moved away from King Radius.

As Nephenee was walking away from King Radius the sound of an engine could be heard from outside the castle. A small smile grew on Bloom's face as she listened to the engine.

"We have visitors." Bloom said as she started to walk toward the exit of the throne room.

"Who are they?" Ilyana asked.

"Someone I wanted to be here." Bloom said, "Come Nephenee this is your chance to meet Stella and her boyfriend."

A smile grew on Nephenee's face as she followed Bloom and the others out of the castle. When they arrived outside a Redfountian ship was in the process of landing. After landing the ship ten people exited the ship. When they looked toward the entrance of the castle they saw five people standing looking back at them.

"It's nice to see you all again." Bloom said.

"What have you done to my father Bloom?" Stella yelled.

"I have done nothing to him." Bloom said, "Nova on the other hand was a fool to challenge me."

"What did you do to her?" Stella yelled out.

"Let's just say she is not going to be able to fight for a while." Bloom said.

Stella stood there with her hands balled up into fists. She then looked up and noticed Ilyana.

"What are you doing here Ilyana?" Stella asked.

"I wanted to free a friend and now I am working with her." Ilyana said as she pointed at Bloom.

"Who is your friend?"

Nephenee stepped forward and smiled at Stella.

"It is nice to finally meet you." Nephenee said, "My name is Nephenee." The smile on Nephenee became twisted as she looked at Stella, "Your father attacked my home realm and took everything away from me, now I am going to return the favor to him starting with you."

Nephenee crossed her arms and an azure light surrounded her. When the light dissipated she was wearing a sky blue top with a dark blue connecting strap over her left shoulder. She was wearing a short puffy sky blue skirt with dark blue stitching there was azure embroidery on the skirt in the shape of clouds. Her arms where covered to her elbows with translucent dark sky blue fingerless gloves. She had on a pair of azure barefoot sandals with straps that wrapped around her legs up to just above her knees. On her neck was a silver string chocker attached to her fairy dust vial. The vial was a sky blue sphere surrounded by a dark sky blue cloud. On her head was an azure tiara. Her duel colored butterfly shaped wings was spread out from behind her. The upper wings were colored sky blue and the lower wings were dark sky blue.

Stella looked at the other girls and nodded.

"Enchantix!" Each girl called out.

After the light subsided each girl were in their enchantix form. Stella had just enough time to raise a shield to block an attack sent at her from Nephenee. The rage in Nephenee's eyes grew as every attack that she sent at Stella was either blocked or she gracefully dodged the attack.

"Enchanted Morphix!" Layla called out.

A dark pink glob of Morphix flew from Layla's hands and hit Nephenee in the back. The sticky substance caused Nephenee's wings to stop fluttering and she fell to the ground. Before Layla could do anything else she was hit in the back by Ilyana's Meteor Stream attack sending her falling to the ground.

As the battle in the sky was going on Raquel slowly walked down the stairs. When she arrived at the bottom Riven was the first to arrive. She looked directly at him before removing her sword.

"Prepare yourself." Raquel said as she looked at Riven.

"What are you doing Raquel?" Riven yelled.

"I am defending my mistress." Raquel said.

Raquel charged at Riven, when she neared him she swung the sword from her left to her right. Riven, barely ducked under the sword. As the momentum of her swing continued Raquel lifted one of her feet and hit Riven in his ribs causing him to yell out in pain. Timmy and Brandon ran over with their phantoblades in their hands ready to defend Riven.

Raquel smiled before a scream could be heard from above them. Brandon turned his head and saw Stella falling from the sky. He dropped his sword to catch her as she fell.

"Are you ok Stella?" Brandon asked as he sat her on the ground.

"Ilyana got me from behind when I wasn't looking." Stella said as she stood up.

"Just be careful." Brandon said as he watched Stella fly back into the battle in the sky.

Brandon turned to see that Raquel's sword was glowing a pale purple color.

"Dance of Illusions." Raquel said.

As Brandon stood there two more Raquel's appeared out of nowhere. All three of them smiled before they all charged at Riven, Brandon and Timmy. Each specialist dodged her attacks as they tried to figure out what was happening.

While all of this was going on Bloom looked over at Roxy.

"I want you to make sure that Misty stays safe during this battle." Bloom said.

"I can help you fight them." Misty said as she looked at Bloom.

"You are not ready to fight them right now." Bloom said, "Just stay back and watch."

Bloom turned to see Sky slowly walking up the stairs toward her.

"Bloom is that really you?" Sky asked.

"Yes Sky." Bloom said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sky asked as he continued to climb the stairs.

"I am doing this because I want to take over the magical realms." Bloom said.

"That does not sound like you." Sky said.

Tears began to flow from Bloom's eyes as she stood quietly watching Sky climb toward her. As he neared her he reached out with his right hand.

"Bloom come back to us and become yourself." Sky said as he neared Bloom.

Before Sky could touch Bloom a blast of light blue energy hit his hand.

"Get away from her." Misty yelled.

Bloom closed her eyes before she turned toward Misty. When her eyes opened they where a Cyan color with tears flowing from them. Bloom dropped to her knees and cried out in pain. Sky ran over and wrapped his arms around Bloom.

"I said get away from her!" Misty yelled as her hand began to glow light blue.

Roxy placed a hand on Misty's left shoulder. When Misty turned and saw Roxy just shaking her head. Misty turned to look back at Bloom and let her hand to fall to her side.

"It feels like I am being split in half." Bloom yelled out in pain.

"Fight it Bloom." Sky yelled, "Come back to us."

Bloom yelled as a black energy escaped from her body. After a few seconds she screamed out in pain causing Raquel to stop her attack on the specialists and run to Bloom's side. As Raquel was running over to Bloom another scream could be heard from above. Raquel looked up and saw Nephenee falling from the sky again. Ilyana ran over to where her friend had just landed on the ground.

Bloom looked at Sky with her cyan eyes before she collapsed in his hands. The other specialists made their way over to where Bloom was. Stella and the other girls made their way over to where Bloom was and landed.

"Is she okay?" Musa asked.

"I don't know." Sky said as he laid Bloom down on the ground.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few moments after Sky had set Bloom down on the ground her eyes began to slowly open. She looked up at everyone around her with her cyan eyes. Sky dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

As she sat there Bloom began to look at each person. When her vision stopped on Misty tears began to fill her eyes.

"Misty can you forgive me?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"It was my powers that forced you to kill King Teredor." Bloom said.

"So this is who killed my father." Layla said as she turned to look at the young girl.

"Layla it is not her fault." Bloom said, "If you need to blame someone for your fathers death blame me. I was the one that let the Shadowfire take me over. The power seeped out of me and forced her to do what she did."

"Bloom you told me to do whatever I thought was right." Misty said with tears flowing from her eyes before she collapsed down onto her knees, "But I, I am the one that killed my King." Misty turned to look at Layla.

"Misty it was the power of the Shadowfire that caused you to do that." Bloom said as she looked at the young girl. "Even though I told you to do what you thought was right I could feel the power inside of me forcing you to do what you did."

Misty looked at Layla who had her hands balled up into tight fists.

"Still, even if it was your powers." Misty said as she slowly stood up. "I was the one that killed him and need to face my punishment." Misty looked at Layla with tears in her eyes. "Layla do what you feel is right."

Layla raised her hands toward the young girl. As Misty stood there looking at Layla she saw that Layla's hands began to glow pink. Misty closed her eyes and waited for the blast of energy to hit her.

"Layla don't!" Misty could hear someone yell.

After a few moments Misty could feel something hit her. When she slowly opened her eyes she could see Layla hugging her. Misty could see the tears flowing from Layla's eyes as she stood there in shock.

"Misty I know that you killed my father but I can't kill you for that." Layla said as she looked into the young girl's eyes, "Like Bloom said the Shadowfire caused you to kill him."

"But I still killed him." Misty said as she looked at Layla.

"No it is just as Bloom said." Flora said as she walked over near Misty, "We fought someone that had the Shadowfire before and he used it to turn Bloom against us. If it wasn't for Sky's love Lord Darkar and Bloom would have taken over the entire Magical dimension."

Misty looked at Bloom. When Bloom saw the young girl she turned her head to look down at the ground.

"So what caused you to do all of this?" Riven asked as he stood nearby.

"Riven!" Musa yelled.

"No, it's alright Musa." Bloom said, "When we were fighting Darkar again in Shadowhaunt it shadowy figure started to talk to me. She said that I had the power to stop Darkar, when he was about to kill Mirta I couldn't take it anymore and let her help me to release the power that was hidden inside of me." Bloom looked down at the ground, "It was not until later that I found out that her and Darkar where both part of the Shadowfire."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"The Shadowfire wanted to gain a new person to use as its own." Bloom said as she looked at Sky, "Since Darkar had used the powers to control me before there was a small part inside of me. After I let it start to take me over I told you all to leave and Raquel was separated from you, she was brought back to where I was fighting Darkar." Tears began to fill Bloom's eyes as she sat there, "After Darkar hurt Raquel badly I could feel my anger grow inside of me until it released in that explosion." Bloom looked over at Raquel and Misty, "I am still not sure how we ended up on Andros but that is where the Shadowfire took full control of me."

"Bloom, why did you betray us?" Ilyana yelled.

Bloom looked down at the two people at the bottom of the stairs. She could see sadness and rage in Ilyana's eyes.

"I never betrayed you Ilyana." Bloom said, "I just became my true self."

"Then why did you attack Nephenee?" Ilyana asked.

"I never attack her." Bloom said.

"Liar!" Ilyana yelled, "I saw that attack come from you and hit her before you collapsed."

"What attack?" Bloom asked, "I don't even remember collapsing."

"Bloom before you collapsed a large amount of dark energy left your body." Roxy said, "As it was flying away from you it hit Nephenee."

A giggling sound caused everyone to look in the direction of Ilyana. Ilyana slowly turned around to see Nephenee standing with her face pointed toward the ground. Ilyana slowly reached out toward where Nephenee was standing.

"Is that you Nephenee?" Ilyana asked.

"Yes Ilyana it is me." Nephenee said without looking up.

"Are you ok?" Ilyana asked.

"I've never felt better." Nephenee said as she looked up at Ilyana revealing a pair of dark crimson red eyes.

A wicked smile grew on Nephenee's face as she raised her hands toward Ilyana. Her hands began to glow a dark crimson red.

"What are you doing?" Ilyana asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Crimson Crescent Wind." Nephenee said.

A ball of dark crimson red left Nephenee's hands and flew toward Ilyana. The ball moved so fast that it hit Ilyana before she knew what it was. The attack sent Ilyana off of her feet from the force of the impact. As she flew through the air the ball of energy started to send out small dark crimson red crescents one after another. The crimson crescents circled around Ilyana's body causing her to scream out in pain. When the attack ended Ilyana laid on the ground with gashes all over her body.

"Why?" Ilyana asked as she looked up at Nephenee.

"Because with this power I have now I need no one." Nephenee said without looking at Ilyana.

"Nephenee fight it!" Bloom yelled out, "Don't let the Shadowfire take you over."

"Why not?" Nephenee asked as she looked up at Bloom, "With this power no one can stop me."

Nephenee turned her vision toward Stella and a wicked smile grew on her face.

"Now that I have these powers I can take my time to get my revenge on your realm." Nephenee said.

"I will never let you hurt my father." Stella yelled.

"There is noting that you can do to stop me when the time comes." Nephenee said as she raised her left hand toward Stella.

A blast of dark crimson red shot from Nephenee's hand and hit Stella right in the chest sending her flying into the outer wall of the castle behind her high above the entrance. Nephenee laughed as she watched Stella fall to the ground below where she had hit the wall.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled as he ran over to where Stella had just fallen.

Nephenee turned and began to walk away from everyone.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bloom yelled as she tried to stand up.

"I'm giving you a chance to regain your powers." Nephenee said without looking back, "I don't want to beat the Dragonfire when you are at your strongest." Nephenee laughed before she continued, "Right now you are too weak for me to show which power is stronger."

"You know good will defeat evil." Bloom said.

"We'll see." Nephenee said as she flew away.

After Nephenee had left, Helia and Flora made their way over to where Ilyana was laying on the ground. With Flora's help he carefully lifted Ilyana off of the ground.

"She needs medical attention." Helia said as he turned toward the castle.

"Bring her inside." Stella said.

Bloom turned to see Stella with her left arm over Brandon's shoulders. Her right arm was hanging limp at her side with blood running down it. She had her left leg up off of the ground.

A taking both Stella and Ilyana to be checked out by the doctor in the castle everyone decided that they would stay at the castle for the night. After the doctor walked out of the room that Stella and Ilyana where taken to he told the few people who were standing nearby how badly the injuries where before he left.

"That's not good." Musa said.

"I know." Roxy said as she looked down toward the ground.

"Who wants to go and tell Bloom?" Layla asked.

"I will." Raquel said, "What about Brandon?"

"I'll go and tell him." Helia said.

"Then will go let the others know." Layla said as she looked at Roxy and Musa.

Raquel walked through the castle until she arrived at the room that Bloom was staying in. When she entered she saw that Bloom was sitting on the balcony of the room with her arms wrapped around her left leg looking off into the distance. Raquel slowly walked over and sat down next to Bloom.

"So how are they?" Bloom asked without turning her vision away from where she was looking.

"Ilyana will live but she is badly hurt." Raquel said.

"And Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Her right arm is broken as is her left leg. The doctor thinks that was from the fall. She also has a few broken ribs." Raquel said as she looked at Bloom.

Raquel quietly watched as Bloom stood up and walked over to the railing of the balcony. After a few moments Raquel stood up and walked over next to Bloom.

"What are you planning?" Raquel asked.

"I am going to go stop Nephenee." Bloom said.

"Do you even know where she went?" Raquel asked.

"Yes." Bloom said.

"Then where did she go?" Raquel asked.

"Domino." Bloom said.

"Let me go and tell the others and then we can go and stop her together." Raquel said.

"No, I have to do this alone." Bloom said as she looked at Raquel, "Like she said this is a battle between the Dragonfire and the Shadowfire."

"Okay." Raquel said when she saw the determination in Bloom's eyes, "What do you want me to tell the others?"

"Tell them that I am sorry but I could not let them get involved in this fight." Bloom said.

"I'll let them know." Raquel said before Bloom transformed.

"Zoomix!" Bloom called out.

Bloom's Zoomix wings appeared one her back. She looked at Raquel and smiled at her before she disappeared.

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bloom arrived on Domino not far from the castle. As she approached the castle she could hear some people yelling. When she arrived Bloom noticed guards running in and out of the castle.

"What happened?" Bloom asked one of the guards.

"Someone attacked the King and Queen." The guard said.

A look of fear grew on Bloom's face. She took off running into the castle. As she ran through the halls of the castle Bloom saw burn marks along the walls. The fear in Bloom continued to grow in her as she neared the door to the throne room. As she turned around the last corner before the throne she stopped and tears began to flow from her eyes.

She slowly walked to the broken doors and placed her right hand on them. As her hand touched the door they collapsed. Bloom slowly walked into the throne room as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes.

The throne laid on the ground in pieces. There where burn marks all over the throne room, and the steps up to the throne where rubble. Bloom dropped to her knees and began as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes. A sound from behind her caused her to turn and see the guard that she had talked to had followed her to the throne room.

"What happened to my mom and dad?" Bloom asked.

"Follow me." The guard said.

Bloom slowly stood up and walked out of the throne room following the guard.

"Why didn't you try and stop her?" Riven yelled.

"I'm sorry." Raquel said as she looked down at the ground, "Besides the resolve in her eyes told me that she would not have waited for anyone."

"That sounds just like her." Stella said from her bed.

"But still she should not have left without us." Riven said.

"I know Riven." Sky said, "But we all know that when she makes up her mind nothing can change it."

"Do you at least know where she went?" Helia asked.

"She said Domino." Raquel said.

"What could Nephenee want there?" Flora asked.

"I don't know but let's get there so we can help Bloom." Stella said as she tried to get out of bed.

"No you don't." Brandon said as he stopped her from moving.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"You're not going anywhere with that leg." Brandon said.

"Your parents are in here." The guard said as he stopped outside a door.

Bloom opened the door and walked past the guard. When she was inside the room she could see two people laying on two different beds. She slowly walked over to look at the nearest bed; she placed her hand down on the bed as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes again.

"They will be fine." The guard said, "That girl attacked out of nowhere. We guards couldn't stop her. Your father forced her off but not before both your mother and him where injured."

"What can you tell me about this girl?" Bloom asked.

"She said that she had the Shadowfire." The guard said, "From what she did to all of us I believe her."

"Did she say anything else?" Bloom asked as she looked over at King Oritel.

"She said that you know where to find her." The guard said.

"Yeah I do." Bloom said as she walked out of the door.

The guard quickly followed behind Bloom. She made her way out of the castle, before the guard could say anything Bloom transformed and flew off away from the castle.

"Don't worry Stella we'll find Bloom and help stop Nephenee." Layla said as she looked at the screen.

"I know." Stella said, "I just wish that I could do something to help out."

"You can by letting you leg and arm heal." Musa said.

"Okay." Stella said, "Just be careful all of you."

"We will." Raquel said before the screen shut off.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sky asked as he looked at Helia.

"Sky we're going as fast as we can." Helia said, "Will arrive on Domino soon."

As Bloom continued to fly she landed near a cliff in a forest not far from the castle. After a few moments she heard giggling from behind her. Turning around Bloom could see Nephenee sitting on a tree stump not far away from her.

"So you have finally arrived." Nephenee said with a twisted smile, "Where are your friends?"

"I will not let you hurt them." Bloom said as she stared at Nephenee.

"Without them you have no chance to beat me." Nephenee said as she stood up.

Nephenee laughed as she raised her hands toward Bloom.

"Now let's get started." Nephenee said as she shot a dark crimson red blast toward Bloom.

"Flaming Armor!" Bloom called out.

A shield in the shape of a heart formed in Bloom's left hand. Using the shield Bloom blocked the attack and sent one of her own toward Nephenee. Nephenee flew up above the blast of energy before sending a constant stream of blasts toward Bloom.

Bloom flew up into the air to dodge one of the blasts sent at her after her shield was broken.

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom yelled.

A single beam of fire energy left from Bloom's extended left hand heading right at Nephenee. Nephenee flew up into the air above the beam and laughed as she sent a blast of dark crimson red energy toward Bloom. The impact of the blast sent Bloom flying back through a tree behind her.

Before she hit the tree Bloom sent a blast of orange energy toward Nephenee hitting her in the chest. The impact caused Nephenee to fall from the sky. As Nephenee hit the ground a cloud of dust was sent flying.

Bloom slowly stood up from where she had landed and gripped the left side of her chest. She watched as Nephenee stood up and gave her a wicked smile.

"Is that all you've got?" Nephenee asked.

"Hardly." Bloom said before she coughed.

When Bloom removed her hand from her mouth there was blood on it. As Bloom continued to lower her hand she did not see the blast of energy that Nephenee had sent toward her. The blast hit Bloom in the chest sending her flying through another tree behind her. Nephenee smiled as she saw Bloom slowly standing up with blood now flowing from her mouth.

"I told you that you can't beat me." Nephenee said.

Bloom balanced herself against a nearby tree and she slowly lifted both hands toward Nephenee.

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom said as she coughed up more blood.

A large orange dragon made of fire formed from Bloom's hands. It headed right toward Nephenee who raised a dark crimson red shield between her and the dragon. The dragon hit the shield which shattered from the force of the impact. After it was through the shield the dragon grabbed Nephenee with its mouth and started to raise her into the sky. After lifting her up into the sky the dragon disappeared with a massive explosion.

"What was that?" Riven asked from the cockpit of the shuttle.

"Helia, take us over there." Sky said as he watched the smoke from the explosion clear.

Helia nodded before guiding the shuttle over to the clearing that was just created by the explosion. When they landed Helia opened the door to the shuttle and everyone made their way out. When Flora had stepped onto the ground she looked forward and saw a hand with a light blue fingerless glove sticking out from under nearby branches and rubble.

"Bloom!" Flora yelled as she ran over to where the hand was.

Layla, Musa, and Sky where right behind her. When they reached the area the four of them began to move the debris revealing Bloom. When they where finished Sky slowly turned Bloom over on her back and revealed deep gashes over both of her arms and legs, she also had a gash along the right side of her chest and blood was slowly flowing from her mouth.

"That was a strong attack." A voice from behind everyone said, "But it was not enough."

Everyone turned to see Nephenee standing against a pile of trees. She had blood running down her face, and was missing her right arm from the shoulder down. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Now, that Bloom has exhausted her powers." Nephenee said as she pushed herself off of the pile of trees.

Her blurred vision never let her see Raquel slowly moving away from the group.

"It is time for her and her friends to d." Nephenee said before a sharp pain stopped her.

She slowly looked down to see the end of a platinum blade sticking through her chest. She turned to see Raquel standing behind her with her hands still on the golden hilt of the sword. Nephenee quickly turned and hit Raquel with her left arm sending her flying to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." Nephenee said as she raised her left hand toward Raquel.

"Convergence." Layla, Flora, Musa, and Tecna yelled out.

A blast of magical energy hit Nephenee's back sending her flying over Raquel. After rolling for a small distance Nephenee stopped and looked at the four girls who had just hit her with an attack. Before she could move a large amount of dark energy flew from her body into the sky. It formed what looked like a person made of shadows.

"You have failed me Nephenee." The shadow said.

"No don't leave me Shadowfire." Nephenee yelled.

The Shadowfire lifted its right hand toward Nephenee and shot off a blast of dark energy toward her. The blast hit Nephenee causing her to scream out in pain. When the blast dissipated all that remained of the area was a smoking hole.

"Now to finish the Dragonfire." The Shadowfire said as it looked at Bloom.

"We won't let you near her." Riven yelled.

"What do you think that you can do to stop me?" The Shadowfire asked.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes to see the shadowy figure floating in the sky. She then saw the other Winx girls in their Enchantix forms. She then looked over and saw the smoking hole.

"What happened?" Bloom asked weakly.

"It's good that you woke up." Sky said as he looked down at Bloom before he turned his vision toward the shadowy figure, "That is the Shadowfire."

"Where is Nephenee?" Bloom asked.

"It destroyed her." Riven said.

Bloom turned her vision up to see Flora flying backwards from a blast of energy from the Shadowfire. She hit a tree and began to have blood slowly flow from her mouth.

"Sky, help me to my feet." Bloom said.

"What are you going to do?" Sky asked.

"I need to do something to help the girls." Bloom said.

Sky and Riven helped lift Bloom onto her feet. She raised her hands in front of her and began to glow a pale orange color.

"Strength of Life!" Bloom said weakly.

An orange light surrounded Musa, Layla, Flora, and Tecna. Each girl looked down and saw Bloom collapsing into Sky and Riven's arms. When the light dissipated each girl was in their Believix form.

"What just happened?" Layla asked.

"I think Bloom gave us the power needed to beat the Shadowfire." Flora said as she flew up next to the others.

"Then let's use it." Musa said.

"So you all have your Believix back." The Shadowfire said, "Still not enough to beat me."

"We'll see." Layla said with a smile on her face, "Morphix Thunder Wave!"

"Stereo Crash!" Musa said loudly.

"Autumn's Wind!" Flora said.

"Super Prism!" Tecna called out.

The four attacks flew toward the Shadowfire, before they arrived they all combined into a single attack. The Shadowfire yelled out in pain as the attack hit. The girls looked at each other before they grabbed each others hands.

"Believix Convergence!" All four said in unison.

A massive amount of magical energy flew toward the Shadowfire. It screamed out in pain as it slowly dissolved into nothingness. The girls flew down to where Bloom was and landed near by.

"How is she?" Tecna asked.

"She is still breathing but weak." Sky said, "Let's get her back to the castle."

Sky and the others made their way back to the Domino castle. One of the guards came running out to help get Bloom inside the castle.

A week passed before Bloom regained conciseness. Bloom slowly sat up after she woke up and looked around the room, she saw the girls sleeping near one another in chairs not far from the bed, When she looked to the other side of her bed Sky and the other specialists where sleeping on the floor. Bloom then turned her vision toward the couch in the room and saw her mom laying asleep on her fathers shoulder. He was leaning back against the back of the couch sound asleep.

After a few moments Stella slowly opened her eyes and looked at the bed and saw Bloom sitting up in the bed.

"Bloom you're awake!" Stella said happily.

"Hi Stella." Bloom said.

Before Bloom knew what happened, the girls, Sky, and her parents had Bloom in a group hug.

"You where such a fool; too go off on your own." Riven said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to get any more of my friends hurt." Bloom said as she looked down at her legs.

"Bloom because of your stubbornness you where seriously hurt." Sky said as he hugged Bloom, "I don't want to see you like this again."

"I'm sorry Sky." Bloom said.

"Ok just don't do something like that again." Sky said as he released Bloom from his arms.

"I won't." Bloom said.

The girls ran over and gave Bloom a group hug after Sky had stepped back.

"Welcome back." Stella said.

"Thanks Stella." Bloom said.

**Please Review**


End file.
